


Behind the Walls

by CorporalLevisLittleLady



Category: Okane ga Nai, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Winmin - Freeform, dubcon, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalLevisLittleLady/pseuds/CorporalLevisLittleLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's life had never been anything more the one he was expected live until one fateful night. He meets a stranger that leaves him with a lot more questions than answers. What happens when sees this stranger again, not on the streets, but for auction? Inspired by Okane ga Nai. *Manga spoilers for snk* Levi x Eren, Ereri, Riren, some Winmin later, yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate

Behind the Walls

By: CorporalLevisLittleLady

_A/N: Just a quick thing, this isn't a Eruri story, don't be confused._

* * *

Chapter 1 – Fate

_Fate (n.) - the development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power._

It was almost midnight. The wind shook the windows of the abandon factory behind him. The rain poured down from above as if in grief of the atrocities of earth seen from above. Lighting provided a brief light in the darkness, but it was gone as soon as it came. The thunder came next, hurting his ears as the sound seemed amplified tonight.

Levi sat and wondered how he ended up like this.

* * *

Gangs, they never change. They were nothing but some local street thugs looking for some cash to go buy drugs and a nice time. His chauffeur, Farlan, had gone home for the night and Levi didn't want to wake him. So, he decided he would just walk the few blocks to his home, shouldn't be problem. Halfway home, he suddenly felt a vice tight grip on his arm pulling him, and punch land squarely on his jaw as fell into darkness.

He awoke to the feeling of rain falling all over him. He was battered. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. They had taken his jacket and by extension his wallet, phone, and keys. He slowly sat up and assessed the damage to him. Thankfully he could still move, though it pained him to do so. He limped his way over under the lip of the roof of the factory, hoping to seek shelter from the storm.

* * *

'Well this fucking sucks, some CEO of the Walls Group you are,' thought Levi.

He had been sitting here for at least an hour with no sign of the storm ever letting up anytime soon. He knew he would be able to hobble home and combat the rain, so all he could do was wait. He just sat waiting, trying to forget about the germ he was swimming in sitting here in a dirty alley, and all the germs that wormed their way in the cuts without immediate and proper care. Yes, he would have to call Hanji and make sure to get a proper examination once this was all over.

Suddenly the rain picked up. The drops fell, making a thudding against the ground, splashing up as they made impact. His arms, not shielded from the building, stung with each drop that hit. He bit his lip and held back the whimper that wanted desperately to escape. Levi wasn't the type cry whenever he scraped his knee, but every person reaches a point. After this night, he was shocked he hadn't reached it sooner. He laid his on his arms and sighed. Maybe the pain would reach the point that it could knock him out and when he awoke again, the storm will have ceased. But suddenly, the pain stopped. He raised his head, still hearing the rain, but no longer feeling its cruel drops.

That's when he saw him.

This fucking kid. He was dressed like you average college student in just a fitted tee and jeans. His hair was short and scrappy going every direction. He couldn't make out much of his form due to the darkness, but at a glance nothing about him seemed special. Then Levi noticed his eyes. His eyes reminded him of the sky before a storm. They were emerald green with a flicker of determination that could never be stomped out. Levi stared blankly at him for a few moments until he spoke.

"Are you okay?" The kid asked his voice full of concern.

Levi rolled his eyes, "What kind of question is that? Do you think I would be hanging out in a place like this, in the middle of the night, during a fucking monsoon if everything was peachy? No, I am great. Thanks for taking the time to ask."

The boy shook slightly. Perhaps Levi had been a bit harsh, but the last thing he needed was a brat questioning him. For he knew, the kid could be a part of another gang, looking for round two. He opened his mouth to tell him to move along when the guy cut him off, "Well I suppose that wasn't the best way to put that. I meant is there anything I can do to help. You seem to be having a rough time…but if you don't want my help, I guess I can just leave."

The brat took a few steps, and then turned back on his heel. He leaned over slightly offering a hand to Levi, "The least I can is help you get to some place dry. This storm only seems to be getting worse, so it's not safe for you to stay out here."

Levi sighed and begrudgingly took the kid's hand, "I just didn't want to walk home in the rain since I forgot my umbrella. I don't need your pity."

The boy smiled and handed the umbrella to Levi to hold. He then pulled his hood up and looked Levi in the eyes and replied, "Take it. I have a jacket and I only live a block away. You use it to get home before this storm gets worse. And be careful, there are some terrible people out at this time of night."

With that the kid ran off, scurrying to get home without the protection of his umbrella. Levi grunted and began to stumble home, 'Brat.'

* * *

The rest of his walk had been less than exciting. It took him twice as long as it should have due to his condition. When he made it to his building he cussed, realizing he didn't have his keys to get in. He walked over to the speaker box and buzzed his room. He called into it, "Isabel. Isabel, have you gone home yet. Please tell me you haven't left!"

He waited for a reply, but none came. 'Shit. I am going to have a talk with her about this tomorrow. I don't even have my phone to call her to open this place up…I guess there is only one thing I can do.'

His building and the one next door were twins. The complex had so many people apply to live there; they built another one right next door to accommodate them. It wasn't a surprise really. The building was in a prime location to reach any of the local corporate offices within a few blocks. It was also right in the middle of social hub the city. It was safe to say that anyone who was anyone lived there. Though the buildings looked the same, there were some slight differences. The older building was built for efficiency, not realizing the true potential they had when building it. So, when creating its younger brother, they upgraded it to be more luxurious than its predecessor. Levi lived in the older building; a home was a place to get away from life. If he wanted luxury, he would go on a cruise or order dinner from some expensive restaurant. So, his building fit him just fine.

He approached the new building's door and hit the buzzer, 'Hey, it's Levi are you still up?'

He waited for a reply, hearing nothing he figured there was no point and got ready to head back to his build when he heard a sleepy voice reply, "Levi? What are you doing at this time of night?"

Levi turned back to the call box and said, "I am glad you're up. Can you buzz me in, I will explain at your place. I am locked out and Isabel has gone home."

The voice, more awake now replied, "Sure, sure. And of course she is gone, it's one a.m. She doesn't live with you."

"Whatever," Levi said, smugly letting go the button. He hears the latch on the door click, and the opens the door and heads inside.

Levi watched the door close. He moves into the elevator and begins to try to straighten his clothes. Levi was not looking forward to getting to the top floor, but he had no way to get around it. The elevator made the all too familiar ding and he stepped out. He made his way down the short hallway and knocked on the door.

Erwin Smith, Mayor of Trost, opened the door with a yawn. Erwin had been a friend since their college years, even dating for a short time. Levi had been trying to find himself and Erwin was the only one who he was close to besides Hanji. He had assumed that was how a relationship worked, but soon he realized he couldn't be further off. Levi ended it with Erwin before things got too involved and agreed to be friends.

Erwin looked exhausted. His perfect blonde hair was messy. His ice blue eyes, hardened from years of public service, had softened slightly and filled with the familiar sand from sandman. But all the sleepiness left his face left after he took in Levi's form, "What happened?!"

"Can I come in before you interrogate me?" He asked annoyed.

Erwin pulled him in and sat him down on his couch and began removing his shirt. Levi frowned, he hated being taken in and babied like some newly orphaned child. He shoved Erwin off of him and he stood glaring at the other male, "Let me shower before you get to work. I was sitting in the rain for hours, it was disgusting."

Erwin sighed and then nodded. He stood up and walked toward his bedroom. Levi walked the opposite direction heading straight for the bathroom.

* * *

He walked in and removed his clothes slowly. Once they were removed, he chanced a glance back at the mirror. He looked like hell. He was black and blue all over. He was thankful he wasn't as cut up as he originally thought. But based on his puffy eyes and runny nose, he was going to have a cold tomorrow. He sighed and stepped into the shower and turned the water on. The warm water hit his skin, stinging a bit. He hadn't realized how cold he was until the warm water had. The soap pricked him through cuts. He quickly shampooed his hair and finished it.

* * *

Levi walked into Erwin's bedroom wearing a towel over his waist. Erwin was sitting on bed reading tomorrow's morning paper. As Levi padded into the room, his eyes left the paper and took in his form. Levi chose to ignore the slight darkened haze that covered Erwin's blue orbs. Erwin rose from the bed grabbing Levi's hand and pulling him over to his bed. Levi took a seat on the edge of the bed as Erwin grabbed his first aid kit. Erwin came back and began sanitizing his wounds, "What happened to you?"

Levi looked up at the ceiling and replied, "What do you think? While I was walking home, some thugs grabbed me knocked me out and stole my belongings. I woke up and it was raining, so I tried to wait it out and then…"

Erwin paused and looked up at the other man, "And then?"

"And then I came here and you know the rest," Levi finished, "hurry up and bandage me, I need some sleep before work tomorrow."

Erwin stood up and grabbed Levi's jaw making him look him in the eye, "There is no way in hell I am letting you go to work tomorrow. You're staying here until you're better. I'll call Hanji first thing tomorrow morning and have her come over. We need to make sure you don't have anything more than some cuts and bruises. Plus, you might come down with something from that extended time in the rain. Why didn't you walk home if you had an umbrella?"

Levi's body went rigid. Levi had avoided mentioning the boy before, but now he is in a corner. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment, and then sighed, "I just was hoping to not have to walk in the rain like this."

Erwin narrowed his eyes, but didn't question further. He finished bandaging his comrade and helped him lay down on his bed. Erwin walked around the other side and crawled into bed. As much as Levi didn't want to share a bed with the other man, he knew he couldn't sleep elsewhere in his condition. And it would be rude to ask Erwin to sleep elsewhere in his own home. Sleep took him quickly, but not before he felt Erwin pull his body against him. Levi knew he shouldn't let him do that, but he was too tired and too sore to object. He let him have his time, but he wouldn't allow anything more. Levi's mind was swimming with so many thoughts about the night as his exhaustion took him into a much needed rest.

* * *

_A/N: Please read and review!_


	2. Chance

Behind the Walls

Chapter 2 – Chance

Disclaimer: I own nothing, including but not limited to Attack on Titan or Okane Ga Nai.

_Chance (adj.) - not_ _planned_ _or_ _expected;_ _accidental_

Levi awoke with a groan. His whole body ached with the events of last night. He opened his eyes to find that the room was dark and he was alone. He carefully sat up and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 11:20. Erwin had kept his promise; he was 6 hours late for work. God knows what was happening to his company. Levi rose and stumbled out of Erwin's room.

* * *

As he entered the living room, he was surprised to find not Erwin sitting in the room, but Hanji. Hanji was his lifelong friend and his general physician what time called for it. She had come from a family of doctors and had served the Ackerman family for generations. When Levi had just turned five, Hanji's family moved into the Ackerman main estate in order to be available should the need arise for immediate care. So, it was no wonder the two grew close being the only children in a house of status.

Hanji was sitting at the table wearing a lab coat and her dress shirt pants. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail while she allowed her bangs to hang loose. She was reading the morning paper, sipping coffee. She looked up from the paper as Levi entered, "Morning, glad to see you're up!"

Levi glared back at her, "You are certainly chipper considering the situation. Let's just get this over with so I can get to the office."

Hanji got up and hurried over to him and looked him straight in the eye, "Whether you go to the office or not is for me to decide. Do I need to call Erwin to send some guards to make sure you don't leave?"

"Listen, he is not my mother and neither are you. I have a company to run and I can do that when I am under house arrest. So, the sooner this is done, the sooner we can all get back to our lives." Levi stated firmly.

Hanji grabbed his arm and hurried back to Erwin's room. Once inside, she flung Levi flat against the bed. She leaned over him and said, "You seem to forget this is my life. So, I will examine you, and you will sit here or you can find out just how handy I can be…Okay?"

Levi didn't respond, he had known the look he had seen behind her glasses. That was the look that made Hanji's medical practice the best in the city. He just sat and let the doctor do her work.

Hanji pushed the loose shirt off of Levi's frame. She began examining each piece of damaged flesh, poking each in the process. Levi wondered if this was payback or actually essential for his health. Probably both, Hanji never bothered with unnecessary things. After she stopped, she looked him straight in the eye and asked, "Would you be okay if I asked you a couple of questions?"

Levi stared back, "You mean besides the one you just asked? Yeah, just get on with it."

Hanji stood up and took a seat beside him on the bed. She paused and replied, "I know this is a delicate subject, but I need to know if there is anywhere else I need to check…so, my question is, did they touch you in any way that was inappropriate?"

"What kind of question is that?!" Levi exclaimed, "They kicked the crap out of me and stole my belongings when is that…Christ. I'm not some toddler that got kidnapped and the scary man touched me in a weird way! We are adults; just say it as it is."

Levi rose from the bed and walked over to Erwin's dresser. He looked in the mirror back at Hanji who was sitting on the bed still, her face distorted. Levi sighed, "But to answer your question, no. Apparently they just wanted the money, not the whole package. Stop treating me like a china doll and tell me the damage."

Hanji looked up, her face brightening a bit, "Thankfully what you see is what you get. You should be completely healed in a couple of weeks but that means no over exerting yourself. I don't want you to step foot in your office for the next week at least. You are to stay here until then."

"No. I can't stay here," Levi stated plainly.

"And why is that?" Hanji asked.

Levi looked back at her directly and said, "You know I can't stay in Erwin's house for a week. And we both know why."

Hanji hesitated, and then replied, "You can go back to your apartment under one condition. You must promise me you not leave for any reason until the week is up. Also, I will give instructions to Isabel on what to do and you better not fight her on those."

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

Levi leaned on the wall as Hanji hit the buzzer for the building. A response came quickly over the intercom, "Ackerman residence, Isabel speaking."

Hanji happily said, "Hey it's Hanji! I have Levi here with me and we need to get to his place but he doesn't have his keys. I will explain everything upstairs but we need buzzed in first."

"Oh goodness, Levi not having his keys can't be good. Here, come on up," she replied, her voice heavy with worry.

The latch clicked and up they went.

* * *

Isabel opened the door with a look of horror. After opening the door, he was ushered in by both women who took him straight back to his room. After changing into some more comfortable clothes, Levi laid back in bed. He could hear the women talking down the hall, unable to make the exact words. Levi stared up at his ceiling, 'Well this next week is going to suck. I hope the four of them don't burn the place down in my absence. I wish I had my laptop, and then I could at least video conference all the meetings. I'll have Isabel go fetch it for me.'

His thoughts were interrupted by knocking on his door. After a moment, Isabel entered the room. Isabel had been another of his college friend. She had been a freshman when Levi was a senior. She had been walking to class when a group of guys had cornered her and had striped her of her shirt. They were about to remove more when Levi and Erwin had arrived. The two of them made sure the guys never tried that again and from then on Levi and/or Erwin always escorted her to class. Ever since that day, Levi had viewed Isabel as a little sister of sorts.

During her sophomore year, her mother had developed breast cancer. In order to help cover her bills, Isabel dropped out of college to get a job. She had been waitressing when Levi had been holding a business dinner where she worked. After explaining to him what had happened, Levi offered her a job as his maid and in return Levi covered her mother's bills. Her mother was now cancer free and living happily.

Iasbel looked at him and slowly moved to sit on the edge of his bed. She was wearing a black dress, one of many she had, and her favorite boots. Her eyes looked irritated as if she had just cried. She looked at him and said, "I am so sorry. I should have been here when you came home last night. This is my fault."

Levi frowned and replied, "Don't say unnecessary things. You did you're job and left. You should blame yourself for the shit things that happen because shit people exist. I choose to walk home. It was my decision and you know when I make choice, I don't look back."

Isabel reached for his hand and squeezed it for a moment, "Yes well, one these days that motto is going to get you in some real trouble. Hanji says you need to stay in bed for the next week, and knowing you, I don't trust you to follow that rule. As long as you are fine with it, I am going to stay in the guest room. That way if you need anything, I will be here."

"You don't need to do that," Levi muttered.

"I know I don't, but I want to. You've helped me countless times, so it's the least I can do," she said sweetly. She squeezed his hand one more time and rose from the bed and walked out of the room.

'I don't know what I will do with that girl,' Levi thought.

Isabel returned a moment later with a glass of water and asked, "Is there anything you need me to get?"

Levi took a sip and replied, "Yes. I don't care what that glasses freak says, I can't take an entire week off. I will stay home, but I need my laptop to update a few accounts and video conference meetings. And before you say it, I will not overdo it. I just need it to maintain the balance while I'm not there."

"Fine, but if I think you are working too much, you will stop. Got it?" She stated.

"Fine, just go my laptop," Levi returned, "Also, tell Petra that I will be out of the office for a week, and I will explain everything in a video conference later today at 6 pm."

Isabel rolled her eyes and mockingly saluted, "Will do, Corporal!"

* * *

Levi was getting annoyed. He hated this sitting in bed shit. He just wanted to get up, get dressed, and go to the office like a civilized human being. But instead he was stuck in bed like some invalid. Lucky for him, it was 5:55 and his meeting would start soon. Hopefully that would make him feel like he got something useful done today.

Just a moment later, his skype begins to ring. He answers the call; he can see his executive board room. He takes a moment to take in the surroundings. He sees nothing broken, damaged, or even scuffed, then takes a look over each of his advisers for any signs.

Petra Ral, head of Human Resources, was first. She looks relatively normal. Her ginger hair is neat; her dress shirt ironed this morning. The only thing different was her look of concern worn upon her face. Petra was the newest of his advisers but she had proven herself more than capable when it came to pulling the team together. Petra had become the glue that held the team together.

Next to her sat Oluo Bozado, head of Marketing. He looks relaxed as always, though he seemed a bit annoyed for some reason. Although he was the Marketing head, Oluo had famously awful mouth. But he was able to sell the business to the public like no other. Levi believed this was due to is lack of brain capacity. He was so stupid that all he has to do is market to him, but Levi couldn't argue with the increase in customers since his promotion.

Directly across from Oluo sat Gunther Schultz, head of Public Relations. Gunther had unmoved from his stoic look, thus showing no signs of concern. Although his department was Public Relations, he job consisted more of dealing with recollection. When the losers who borrowed money couldn't pay it back, it was Gunther's department that handled it.

And finally, sitting across from Petra was his chief adviser and head of Operations, Eld Jinn. Eld sat tall as always waiting for orders like solider. Eld was in charge of making sure lending was operational and that all employees we up to date with procedures and guidelines passed down from the central headquarters. Eld had been the first of his advisers promoted to their current position, and as such, held the most responsibility.

After having surveyed and arrived at no conclusion, Levi was about to speak when Petra asked, "So what exactly happened? Isabel came to the office got your laptop, told me to have everyone meet for this meeting, but I don't understand why."

Levi took a deep breath, "To put it plainly, I was mugged and now everyone believes I need to heal and not work. I find that ridiculous, but if I attempt to leave this house, I believe armed guards will likely be waiting for me outside the building. Thus, the reason I called you for this meeting was to give the situation."

None of the business people responded. After a long pause, Petra replied, "You were mugged?! Are you okay?!"

Levi runs a hand over his face, takes a deep breath, and continues, "If wasn't okay, would I not be in the hospital instead of talking to you all? Anyway, all meetings are to be video conferenced to me so I can stay involved while I'm out of the office. If you need me during normal business hours, call me on my cell phone. As always, if you need me after hours send me an email. Now, are there any questions?"

This time, no reply came. Instead, the others sat and watch their boss. Levi was tempted to ask for daily reports, but he figured they were still processing what he had said thus far. After another moment he said, "I don't think it should need to be said, but while I am away you all need to be sure and step it up a notch. No one outside this room should know the exact reason why I am out. Should they ask, I was called to the central office on an urgent matter. Say no more, no less. I am trust that you all will be able to keep the company afloat, don't make me regret decisions."

In unison they all replied, "Yes sir!"

Levi smiled, ever so slightly, "Excellent. I expect to be conferenced in and I will be back at the office in a week. Have a wonderful night."

And with that Levi logged off and shut his laptop. A brief nap sounded nice and indulging in moderation never hurt. Levi relaxed in a nice sleep.

Although Levi had hoped for a peaceful rest, his dreams were anything but.

* * *

He was walking. He had no idea where he was or why he was walking, but all he knew was he needed to keep moving. For all he knew he was walking in circles, even though he had been walking in one direction. Then, he saw something in the distance. The drastic change in color hurt his eyes, but he kept moving toward it. Suddenly, everything changed, the black became gray, and the same gray that colored the sky in a storm. Flashes of lighting came from every direction. The thunder beat the inside of his head making it ache. He raised his eyes again and saw the familiar flash of color from earlier. He focused in and began to run. From that moment nothing else mattered, he needed to reach that place. Just as the storm surrounded him, it dissipated. And then he realized. The color. Those eyes. The eyes of the fucking kid who helped him less than a day ago. Those mystery eyes danced all over his subconscious as if to burn the image into his mind.

* * *

Levi woke with a start when he heard a loud knocking on his bedroom door. A voice from the other side said, "Hey are you awake? Mayor Smith called me and said I should come by, is everything okay?"

* * *

And there ends chapter 2! I wonder who was talking, who could know...? But in all seriousness, thank you for your support,  **and please read and review**. Since finals are happening, updates might slow down until summer comes into full swing.


	3. Destiny

Behind the Walls

Chapter 3 – Destiny

Disclaimer: I own nothing, including but not limited to Attack on Titan or Okane Ga Nai.

* * *

_Destiny (n.) - the_ _pre-determined,_ _usually_ _inevitable_ _or_ _irresistible,_ _course_ _of_ _events_

Levi stared back at the door, 'I hate Erwin, its official now.'

He watched as the knob turned on his door and the last person he wanted to see came into view.

Mikasa.

Mikasa Ackerman was his one and only daughter. Of course she hadn't known that she existed until about five years ago. His freshman year, Levi had gotten particularly drunk. Needless to say, the night ended with a girl form one of his classes, pregnant and him never knowing. Levi was still unsure whether he would have ever known if the circumstances had been different. She had told Mikasa to find him should she die. It came as quite a shock when a girl came to his office to tell him the story. Of course Levi didn't believe her, but the paternity test couldn't lie. At the time, Mikasa was entering her freshman year of high school, so Levi did all he could to make her transition into adulthood tolerable. Now, being the only family she has left, the father and daughter pair had grown quite close in the short time they had had together. Currently Levi was paying for her to get her bachelors in business to follow in her father's footsteps.

Mikasa's face darkened after taking in her father's form, "Why are you covered in bruises and bed ridden?"

Levi sighed, "First of all, I don't know how many times I have told you, but please call before you come over. I had just finished a meeting when you marched in. Second, Erwin himself has told you a million times to call him by his name. At this point you aren't being respectful, but actually rude by not respecting his wishes. And finally, demanding answers is no way to talk to your father."

Mikasa glared back at him, "Why are you covered in bruises and bed ridden, sir?"

"Well since you asked so nicely," Levi replied sarcastically, "I was walking home from the office and was mugged. That glasses freak of a physician claims I need to stay home. But I am fine and there was no need for you to come over."

Mikasa stared back at Levi for a moment. She slowly approached the bed and sit on the edge of it and looked her dad straight in the eye and said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Levi hated that face. The look of concern that no one should have to show another, but especially not a daughter who tries to please her piece of shit father. That look was the one thing he could never return, no matter how hard he tried. No the ability to care about one's children had been removed from him by his own father years ago. Levi closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked back at his little girl, "Have I ever lied to you? It'll take a lot more than some thugs to take this old man out of commission. Don't worry about me, I am sure you had plans on a night like this, go have some fun."

As if on cue, another voice comes resounding through the house, "Mikasa! Hey it's getting late; the movie starts in like 20 minutes. We need to get going if we want good seats!"

Levi looks back at his daughter with a look of rage, "Was that a boy's voice? Did you seriously bring a boy to my home and expect me not to find out? Why didn't tell me you were dating someone? Is he a punk? Does he do drugs? Does he get good grades? Where is he-"

"Stop it! We are just friends and don't you dare interrogate him. This is why I didn't tell you he was here!" Mikasa countered, annoyed.

A moment later, the boy, Mikasa's age, appeared in Levi's doorway. Levi took a moment to look him over as he approached the place where Mikasa was sitting. He was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans. His shoes were worn but not tattered. His brown hair was a bit of a mess poking out in every direction, but Levi figure that was the best the kid could do. Overall the kid looked normal, then Levi glanced down at his face. Those fucking eyes. Although they didn't seem as bright, that flicker of determination still showed strong. There was no mistaking it, Levi knew this boy. This was the brat that had given him the umbrella, not even a day ago. Levi just stared at the kid, unable to find the words for the situation.

The boy smiled back Levi as he extended his hand, "Hello! You must be Mikasa's father, I am Eren Jeager. It's very nice to finally meet you."

Levi was at a loss. He knew that this was the boy, but it seemed like he didn't recognize him at all. 'Maybe this is a good thing,' Levi wondered, 'it wouldn't exactly be good if Mikasa knew the true extent of my trouble yesterday. I guess I will see how this pans out.'

Levi accepted the boy's hand and replied, "It's nice to meet you as well."

Mikasa rose from the bed and looked Levi, "Well if you are fine, then I will head out. But I will be back this weekend, so you better not plan any meetings."

Mikasa leaned over and hugged her father still in the bed, not squeezing too tight. Levi watched her daughter exit the room. Eren stayed a moment longer, staring at Levi sitting in the bed, "I promise your daughter is safe in my hands. Don't worry, she is just a friend and I have no intentions of doing anything."

Levi shot daggers at the boy. How dare he presume to tell him such things! Levi simply looked back at the boy, cracked his knuckles, and said, "I'm sure that's the case. But remember Jeager, I am an influential man. If want something, I have people who make it happen. Have a lovely evening."

Levi smirked as he heard Eren gulp loudly and turn to exit the room. Levi grabbed his laptop and got to work.

* * *

Levi never thought that processing some simple paperwork would be so difficult, but the world seemed to think that it needed to be. Just when Levi had finally got focused he was interrupted by:

_From: Hanji_

_Subject: Pills_

_Hey Levi! Just wanted to see how you were feeling. I wrote up a script for some pain medicine if your pain feels like it is worsening. Just tell me if you would like it filled, and I'll go get filled and bring it by tomorrow._

'Why does everyone think I am in some sort of extreme pain? It's not like a bomb exploded on me! Glasses freak,' Levi thought annoyed.

_From: Levi_

_Subject: Re: Pills_

_I am fine. I don't need an addiction in my line of work. Now if you could leave me alone, I need to keep my company afloat._

After replying to the tedious message, Levi got back down to business. He began typing up a proposal when suddenly his phone buzzes again:

_From: Erwin_

_Subject: Condition_

_Hey, where did you go? I came home to find you were gone, no note, no call, and no text? What did Hanji say?_

Levi glared at his phone. He was very tempted to not reply, simply because he didn't have time for that. Unfortunately he knew if he didn't reply, Erwin would come over, and he really didn't have time for that.

_From: Levi_

_Subject: Re: Condition_

_I am fine, perfectly fine. I didn't want to impose, so I went back home. And before you get any ideas, Isabel said she will be staying here until I am ready to go back to the office. So, don't worry about me, just keep this city under control._

Feeling satisfied that he wouldn't be receiving anymore disturbances; he went back to typing away on his proposal. Not five minutes later his phone promptly buzzes again. Levi picks up his phone to chuck it when he glances at the message:

_From: Mikasa_

_Subject: no subject_

_In the rush I forgot, I love you and show those injuries who are the boss!_

Levi's rage faded has he reread the short message. Levi took his laptop off his lap and lay back in bed, 'I suppose I didn't screw her up too bad after all.'

_From: Levi_

_Subject: Thanks_

_Thanks kid. Have a good night._

Upon reviewing the day's events in his mind, there was one part he could stop thinking about. Eren Jeager. No matter what he did his mind kept floating back to the kid. But how could they not? Eren was a mystery wrapped in a bigger mystery. What was the boy doing out so late the night before? Why did he bother to stop to help a complete stranger in a storm? What were the chances of him meeting him again in a situation like this? These questions circled Levi's mind never able to find the answers.

What about him so special? He didn't look any different than your average student. He didn't speak in a remarkable way. He didn't have any sort of presence at a first meeting. But if he wasn't special, why was he debating this mentally?

"That fucking brat pisses me off!" Levi shouted. It wasn't until after he shouted did he even realize that he done so.

A moment later Isabel burst through the door, "What are you shouting about?!"

"Nothing, sorry for disturbing you," Levi replied, quickly.

Shaking her head, Isabel crossed the room and took Levi's abandoned laptop from the bed. Levi immediately sat up and said, "Where do you think you are going with that? I need that."

Isabel turned back to look at him, "You can have it back in the morning. For now, you will go to sleep. If you are determined to go to work again a week, you need to make sure you are getting plenty of rest."

Before Levi could protest, Isabel had left him.

Irritated, Levi rose from his bed and turned out his lights. After making his way back to his bed, Levi's mind went back to the conundrum that is Eren Jeager. Levi decided that it was fruitless to try to solve that mystery. There was one thing Levi knew for sure, he knew that he would be seeing a lot of that brat in the days to come.

* * *

And there ends chapter 3! They've met, and Levi knows him, but does Eren know...? But in all seriousness, thank you for your support,  **and please read and review**. If you are new from ff.net welcome! I will, if nothing else, finish the entire story on here.


	4. Chapter 4

Behind the Walls

Chapter 4 – Fortune

_Fortune (n.) -_ _chance or luck as an external, arbitrary force affecting human affairs_

The week passed by with little incident. Hanji had returned and gave Levi the okay to head back to the office but reminded him to not overdo it. But frankly Levi didn't care. He had a company to run and he been away for a week; he would do what needed to be done, his health be damned.

Levi was the head of the Trost branch of the Walls Financial Firm. Walls was a nationwide financial lending company with its main headquarters based out of Sina. Despite its fancy name, it was your average lender. They gave out loans for just about anything. If you needed cash fast, Walls was the place to go. But with their convenience came a price. Since there was no minimum credit requirement, they charged higher fees on interest. Some even argued that their interest rates were too high and that the government should create regulations against such rates. But, even with their so called ridiculous rates, they were still considered the most trusted name in lending. Levi had secured his job in a way that many considered improper; he was given the job by his father, Kenny Ackerman. Kenny was the CEO of the entire company and had been grooming his son for his job since birth. One could only imagine just what Levi would be like now if Kenny had not raised him as he did.

Levi strolled into the building, stone faced as always. He was ready to see his building falling apart, but was pleasantly surprised to find that it was still in one piece. Even more when he found out that the staff hadn't lost all competence in his absence. Levi quickly made his way to his office to find it surprisingly full.

"Those idiots! I didn't tell them to inform the whole fucking company about my absence!"

His office looked like a floral shop. All the surfaces in his office were littered with vases and various "get well soon" cards. Although the room now held a pleasant aroma, Levi found nothing pleasant about it. He walked around what was once his desk and sat down in his chair and stared, his rage slowly building.

"Mr. Ackerman-sir!" a voice exclaimed, "Huh, I thought I saw him walk in here…?"

Levi sat for a moment longer and sighed, "I'm sitting at my desk, Krista."

Levi hears a hurried shuffle and then Krista appears standing on the other side of his desk. Krista Lenz was his executive secretary. She was a short, blonde girl with gentle, blue eyes. She had been trained by Kenny himself and given the job after receiving his seal of approval. As Kenny saw it, if he had a well-trained secretary, then Levi would have no one to blame but himself for failure. To his credit, Krista had never failed him in any situation.

"Welcome back Mr. Ackerman-sir! I hope you are feeling wonderful on this da-" Krista said in ever cheerful tone.

"Enough of that Krista, I'm fine," Levi interrupted "now could you inform me who sent out the mass email that turned my office into a botanical garden?"

Krista hesitated, but after a moment replied, "It was Petra, sir. She thought you would like to see the company was behind you."

Levi quickly rose and moved towards his door. Before passing through the threshold, he turned back to Krista and said, "Please get to work making my office an office again."

Krista nodded quickly, but Levi was gone before he could see it.

* * *

Levi strolled into Petra's office, not bothering to announce himself in anyway. After entering the room however, he regretted not doing so. He found Petra flush against the couch with Oluo sitting on top of her.

Upon seeing him, Petra threw Oluo off and stood up, "Sir! I thought you wouldn't be coming back until later today!"

Levi chose to ignore the statement and replied with, "I'm sorry, I must have missed the 'Do not disturb' sign on the door. I'll just come back later."

"That won't be necessary sir, Oluo was just leaving," Petra said, glaring at the man still on the floor. Oluo mumbled something about a bitch, but Levi was too irritated to care.

"You know, when my father suggested adding couches to the offices to make them seem friendlier, I thought he was full of shit. I'm glad to see that they were a worthwhile investment for my employees," Levi said, icily.

Petra hung her head, "I'm sorry sir, I got carried away. I won't let it happen again."

"See that you don't," Levi replied, choosing to take a seat at Petra's desk, "but, it seems like you have been getting 'carried away' a lot lately. Would you like to explain why when I walked into my office, I found that Valentine's Day threw up in it?"

Petra moved to sit in the seat in front of her desk, and played with her hair, "In college, we discussed how employees in large companies often feel that their leader is not even human. Here is no exception. I thought it would be best to let the others see that you aren't some evil overlord. In return, they wanted to let you know they support you. It was a form of bonding for the entire staff. I mean, a tightly knit team is dedicated team…"

Levi stared at her for several minutes. He was at a loss, the word he heard were things he had never heard before. After a long moment, he found that he knew exactly what he needed to say, "A tightly knit team is a dedicated one, huh? I believe that has to be some of the most idiotic, bullshit I have ever heard in my life. Now you listen here and listen well. My father wanted to hire an old buddy of his for this position, but I decided I was done having him build my staff. This is my company; I wanted a team of my choosing. So, I want to make one thing clear. You make another decision without my consent; you won't get off with just a stern talking to. Are we clear?"

Petra had tears flowing down her face when he concluded. She sniffled, wiped her eyes and replied, "Quite vividly, sir."

Levi stood, paused, and then walked out the door.

* * *

Levi returned to his office, irritated. He was glad to find Krista had removed all the flowers, but she had carefully piled all the cards on his desk.

Levi was about to shout when Krista said, "Sir, I removed the flowers, but you need to thank them for their thoughts."

"Krista, I have been out for a week. I don't-" Levi argued.

"Sir, I will write the "thank you" cards but you need to sign them," Krista countered. Levi debated fighting back, but he realized it was pointless. He was never going to win this fight.

With that, Krista grabbed the cards and exited his office.

* * *

Levi had finally started catching up on his pile of work when he felt his phone buzz in pocket. He pulled it out and stared. It wasn't often he got the message he saw before him, but it never ended well when he did.

_From: Kenny_

_Subject: no subject_

_Hey Kid. Heard you got scuffed up. I have some business in town, so I'll be by to check up on you._

Levi dropped his phone on the desk and began to immediately pack his briefcase. He had to go and there was no time to waste. He quickly gathered his things and as he was halfway to the door, it flies open.

"Hey there Kid! How are you feeling?" Kenny exclaimed as he entered the room.

Kenny Ackerman was Levi's adopted father. Levi couldn't remember his original parents, so Levi couldn't see Kenny as anything other than his father. He was a middle aged man, with a personality that was larger than life. Kenny didn't believe in doing things halfway, whether it be with the company or in his personal life. Levi chose to ignore his father and made his way back to his desk, knowing this wasn't going to short visit.

"Why are all packed up, am I keeping you?" Kenny asked.

"I was about to head home, I was going to work from home," Levi replied.

"Why? Didn't you get my message, runt?" Kenny pushed.

"I did, but Hanji said-" Levi stated.

"Oh don't give me that shit. You couldn't give a damn what Hanji told you to do. You didn't want to see your old man!" Kenny interrupted.

Levi sighed, "Look Kenny, I don't have time to play. I was out of the office and I need to get caught up."

"Don't let me stop you, Kid! I'm just here to make sure you didn't rough up too bad. I'm still your father after all," Kenny said.

Levi stared at his father for a moment, "You wouldn't come all this way just to see me. Why the hell are you really here?"

"Watch your mouth! I taught you better than that," Kenny replied, "but you're right. I need a favor."

Levi leaned back in his chair, his work long forgotten. A favor, from him? What could he offer Kenny that he couldn't do himself? These favors often end up being shit jobs that Kenny doesn't want to dirty his hands with. But what would Levi get in return?

"What do you need?"

"In a few nights, some buddies of mine are holding a party. I have to leave for an urgent trip tomorrow and can't make it. I just need to you to show up, flash a couple smiles, shake some hands, and socialize for a couple hours for the company. I know you hate these sorts of things, but someone needs to go. I can't trust anyone else to do it. I need your help on this Runt."

Levi paused for long while. Kenny had hit the nail on the head when he said that hated these things. But, the old man seemed like he was in a real spot. Even though he would never admit it, he didn't want to see Kenny like this.

"Fine, I'll go to your party, but you owe me big, old man. I intend to hold you to that," said Levi.

Kenny cocked a small smile, "I'm sure you do. Don't worry about the party, it will be fine. And you never know, you might get something out of it."

Although Levi didn't what this party was about, he knew nothing good could come of it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay with posting the new chapter. I have been out of town for the last few days and was planning to post it before I left and I new found the time. But here we are! I'm sure you can all guess what sort of party Levi will be attending...and if you can't, I can't help you.

Please  **read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5-Serendipity

Behind the Walls

Chapter 5 – Serendipity

Disclaimer: I own nothing, including but not limited to Attack on Titan or Okane Ga Nai.

_Serendipity (n.) - luck that takes the form of finding valuable or pleasant things that are not looked for_

Levi checked his watch as he packed his things. Four o'clock, the party was in two hours and he needed to get home so he could get ready. He packed the last file and grabbed his coat, and then he was out the door.

* * *

'Well, the sooner I go in, the sooner I can leave,' Levi thought as he entered the restaurant.

The part was being held at Shinganshina, the restaurant for the elite. Levi had only been a handful of times for business dinners, but he had never seen it like this. The building was decorated from head to toe for the event, having spared no expense. Levi could only imagine how much it cost for its host.

'The old man never mentioned who was hosting this farce,' Levi pondered as he approached the bouncer.

"Name?" asked the bouncer.

"Ackerman" Levi stated plainly.

"You're not Kenny Ackerman, he's a regular," replied the Bouncer. Levi could hear some aggression building in his voice.

Levi paused, and then said, "I'm his son Levi. I'm the head of the branch in this town."

The bouncer moved in closer and said, "Kenny has never mentioned having a kid, how do I know you aren't some poser?"

"He's the ligament article. Kenny Ackerman's one and only son," came a voice from behind Levi.

Erwin was approaching the bouncer, smiling widely, "Hello Levi, I didn't know you would be attending tonight."

Levi stared back at his neighbor unsure of how to respond to his sudden appearance.

The bouncer immediately backed off and straightened up, "Hello Mr. Mayor. You know this man?"

Erwin turned to face the bouncer, still smiling, "Why yes, he actually happens to be a very close comrade of mine, as well as Kenny Ackerman's son. So, if you could let us in, we can help you get this line moving along."

"Of course Mr. Mayor-sir! Both you may head right on in!" The bouncer replied quickly ushering the men into the building.

The men made their way to the main room in silence. Levi hated receiving help, whether he needed it or not. In the end, help means favors for the helper, and Levi would rather be cashing them in instead of returning them.

"Kenny told me he wasn't going to make it, but he never mentioned that he was sending you in his stead," Erwin stated casually.

"That's probably because he wasn't sure I would actually show," Levi replied.

"Well, you could have given me a head's up, we could have come together and prevented that scene," Erwin countered.

"How was I supposed to know you were coming?" Levi asked.

And Erwin laughed. He laughed for a few moments and then said, "I suppose you have a point there. For future reference, I am invited to all the big parties in town. I like to make it my business what is happening in my cit-"

"You can save the political bullshit for your next campaign," Levi interrupted. "I imagine you would like a thank you."

Erwin smiled and placed a hand on the short man's shoulder, "No need, anyone would do the same for a friend."

Levi brushed him off, "I just want this over with so I can leave."

"Trust me when I say, the night has only begun."

* * *

Levi was exhausted. The party had only elapsed an hour but it seemed like days. His face hurt from all the fake smiles, and he was ready to leave. He stood in a darkened corner of the room, sipping a scotch. Everyone was having such a great time, except for him.

'If no one else approaches me by the time I finish this, I'm calling it a night,' Levi thought.

Just as he took his last sip, one of Kenny's associates, a man by the name of Kitts Woerman, approached him. Woerman was the head of the Rose Corporation, a company which Kenny often had dealings with.

Woerman came in close and whispered, "Follow me, but don't be too obvious about it. I'll show you to Kenny's spot."

With that Woerman turned and left leaving a confused Levi in his wake.

'Kenny's spot? What the fuck does that mean? What is going on at this party?' These thoughts swirled around his thoughts as he began to follow Woerman. The other man made many sharp turns, walking at a brisk pace through the building. He never bothered to look back to even see if the shorter man was keeping up. Finally they went around a final corner and approached a dead end. Levi stood back as the other man began feeling around on the wall. After a moment, Woerman pushed in a small button hidden on the wall. The wall then swung open revealing a hidden room. Woerman looked back at Levi making a gesture to say, "After you."

The wall lead down to a basement which was decorated much like the rest of the building. It was large ballroom which seemed to be separated into two types of seating. The front of the room was well lit due to the bright lights that illuminated the stage in the front of the room. The back of the room however was extremely dark, which made it hard to make out any distinguishing features.

Levi followed Woerman to the back of the room to a table, "This is your spot, just click the button to bid on the prize of your choosing." With that, Woerman walked away.

Levi looked around. He couldn't make out the faces around him. All he could do is sit and see what would happen.

* * *

A few hours passed. Levi remained in his seat, choosing to no longer socialize. As his eyes adjusted to the obscure lighting, he began observe the individuals around. Levi gathered that he seemed to be sitting in some sort of VIP section. Those in the unlit section seem to those holding high offices in business, government, and what he could assume to be the underworld. Levi assumed that Erwin was likely among the shadowed masses, but he could only guess the other man's location.

Suddenly, a dimly lit projection of the stage appeared on screen in front of his table. A man wearing all white and a green mask and yelled, "Welcome one and all to our evening's main event! Let the auction begin!"

One by one, men and women are brought on stage. They were to be sold to repay some outstanding debt. Most were children of the debtors, others orphans. Those in the front served as spokes men while the ones in back made the bids. When a person wanted to make a bid, they simply needed to input the total on clicker. Once the bid was made, one the ones in the front of the house yells the total. The process was built this way to guarantee totally confidentially for their members. And suddenly Levi understood all too well.

'Human-trafficking! I knew the old man was a fuck up, but this?' Levi thought.

Levi began to gather his things, 'Fuck this. I'm done.'

Just as he was about to walk out, he glanced at the screen on last time. Eyes. The eyes that had been haunting his thoughts were once again before him. Only this time they were different. All the hope he had once seen seemed to be gone. Now they just seemed dead, just hoping it will all end soon.

"Let's start the bidding at a million dollars!" Exclaimed the host.

"One million!" yelled one in the front.

"Two million!"

"Five million!"

'I have to do something, but what?' Levi thought. Levi immediately used his clicker to enter a bid.

"Ten million!" screamed one in front. Levi sat back down and watched the screen intently.

"Twelve million!"

Levi again typed a counter-offer.

"Fifteen million!" yelled Levi's man.

"Seventeen million!"

Levi realized at this moment that he didn't care what it would cost, he would do what had to be done. He typed another offer.

"Twenty million dollars!" Countered Levi's man.

There was a pause, and then the announcer said, "Twenty million going once, Twenty million going twice, sold to the gentlemen for Twenty million dollars! Sir you may proceed to the loading station to pick up your prize."

* * *

Levi was ushered to a backstage area where all the auctioned "prizes" were waiting for their new masters. Levi looked around disgusted by the situation. These poor people were being sold just because someone couldn't pay their debts.

Levi's eyes fell upon Eren. He had a ball gag lodged in his mouth and his limbs were bound effectively immobilizing him. His head was hung in defeat, just waiting for the sleazy person who was going to collect him.

As Levi approached him, Eren raised his head. Levi's heart broke. Although the boy could say nothing, his eyes spoke volumes. They screamed, "Why? How could you do this? Why are you one of them?"

Levi didn't know what to say to him. He felt dirty. After all, he was no better than anyone here for participating, for praising their actions. But it was all he could do to save the boy.

Levi wanted to say something to Eren, but was interrupted by another, "Ackerman yes? Your total will be twenty million dollars. As I'm sure you are aware, we are cash only here. Do you have the money, or do you need to secure the funds today, sir?"

Levi looked away from Eren to look at the man speaking, "I will need to go get the cash."

"Very well then, sir," the man replied happily, "we will hold the prize here as collateral, until you return. If you do not return before dawn, it will be resold."

"Fine, get him dressed and freed for my return," Levi said as he turned away from Eren to leave.

"Very well sir, we will await your return!"

And with that Levi was gone.

* * *

The car ride to and from his safe was hectic one. Levi spent the time very conflicted thinking on the events that has passed. He wasn't sure if buying Eren had been a good or bad idea. While he knew it was the only thing he could do to prevent someone else from getting him. He wasn't sure that Eren would see it the same way. After all, he was there, which means he was just like those other sleazy old men.

'Dammnit! No matter what I do, I'm in the wrong his eyes. Fuck.' Levi thought.

Levi would be lying to himself if he said he was better than anyone else there. Ever since that night, those eyes couldn't escape his thoughts. Even at work, his thoughts would drift back to the brunet.

'I owed him a debt. Now I saved him. We are even, that's all,' decided Levi.

* * *

When Levi returned, he was pissed.

Eren was dressed, but he was still gaged and had passed out on the floor.

As the debt collector approached Levi, he started, "Ackerman welco-"

Levi was enraged. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

"Sir, calm down, it is standard procedure. We give all the prizes a special mix to all the prizes so our clients can check their worth as soon as possible. Your prize was a bit defiant, so we gave him a lite sedative to calm him, and then gave it to him. He should wake up soon," said the debt collector.

"YOU DRUGGED HIM! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

"We do what our clients expect, I am sorry you don't agree. Now about your payment…"

Levi threw the case down, "Take your FUCKING money. I'm taking him and leaving."

As Levi picked up the still asleep boy, the debt collector said, "Thank you for your continued business, sir."

Levi didn't dignify the other with a response. He left the building, holding Eren safe in his arms.

* * *

As he approached his car, he felt Eren stirring in his arms. He looked down at the taller boy in his arms, the boy cuddled up to Levi's chest. He reached down and unfastened the gag from his mouth. Levi frowned, but lightly shook him to wake him.

"Hey brat, wake up. I can't open the door and hold you," Stated Levi.

Levi let him down, but Eren was shaky on his feet. Levi helped him lean against the car to steady him. He then helped him into the car, making sure he was buckled in before heading around to the seat of his car.

The car ride home was a silent one as Eren had fallen back asleep and Levi saw no reason to wake him.

"A lite sedative my ass," Levi mumbled as he was pulling into the parking lot.

At this Eren began to stir again, this time actually wake up. He began to stretch and then he slowly opened his eyes. It only took a few moments for the memories to come back and for the boy to look over at Levi.

"How are you feeling brat?" asked Levi.

"Why? Just WHY?! What the hell Mr. Ackerman, you are Mikasa's fucking father. Why the fuck were you in a place like that and why the hell am I now sitting your passenger seat?" Eren said.

"You're going to listen and listen well. I don't want you to make a scene, we are going to go upstairs and talk about this like the rational adults we are," Levi replied.

"Fuck this!" Eren exclaimed as he unbuckled and burst out of the car.

Levi quickly got out himself and ran around to stop the boy. Eren however, still had the sedative in his system, and had fallen on the pavement. Levi held back the laugh that wanted to escape at the boy's futile mission. He simply picked Eren up once more and carried him into the building.

Levi held the boy all the way up to the door of his apartment, Eren squirming all the while. As he attempted to escape again as Levi unlocked his door, something became quite apparent to Levi.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I am taking summer classes (AKA the worst decision of my life) and they are doubling down as the first session ends in a couple weeks.

But YAY! Auction. This auction I made my own versus the dramatic one in Okane Ga Nai. This is the beginning of the end in terms of fallowing Okane Ga Nai as well. The next few chapters will have some elements from the story but I have it move in another direction heading back to SnK itself. So, as the warning says, MANGA SPOILERS ARE COMING...eventually.

The next chapter probably won't be out until the end of summer session 1 when I have a few days before summer session 2 sets in...T^T It will be a boring fanfiction chapter, but the lemony goodness is coming next time. 

But I am sure you have stopped reading at this point and if you haven't, I love you.  **Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Behind the Walls

Chapter 6 – Consequence

_Consequence (n.) - Something that logically or naturally follows from an action or condition._

A/N: This chapter contains a lemon, don't read if you don't like or you are underage.

* * *

 

Levi brought the still very irritated Eren into his apartment. Levi took him over to his couch and sat him down. He debated for a moment sitting next to him, but for now at least, he deemed it best to keep his distance.

Levi settled into the armchair across from the couch and stared at the young man before him. What had he done?! He bought a person, Mikasa’s childhood friend no less! He hadn’t really thought through the details when the whole ordeal was happening, but the results were now painfully clear. At the time, all he think was he needed to save him. Eren had saved him, and he had to return the favor.

After a few more moments of silence, Eren looked up at him. His eyes were pained. Levi just stared into them, knowing there was nothing he could do to comfort him.

“Eren, we need to talk.”

Eren said nothing; he instead chose to keep staring.

“I’m not sure how you ended up there, but you are here now,” Levi continued, “so you need to accept that and we won’t have a problem.

Eren continued silently staring a moment longer before saying, “Mr. Ackerman, what exactly do you want from me?”

‘Mr. Ackerman again? How old do you think I am?’ Levi thought.

“Listen brat, I own you. That puts you in a bit of a spot. I would say you could pay back, but we both know that you wouldn’t be able to do so before both of us are dead with whatever shitty, minimum wage job you have. So instead, you can work off your debt to me.” Levi responded.

“Work off my debt, sir?” Eren asked.

Levi rose from his seat and made his way over to the couch, “Eren, I don’t like to repeat myself. But since you’re just a dumb brat, I will say it one more time. I own you. And I intend to do what I want.”

“Sir-” Eren began, but Levi closed the gap between them, placing his lips on the boy’s.

**LEMON BEGINS HERE:**

Levi could taste the salty tears running down his face. But Levi held the boy firm, not letting him escape. He pressed the boy down into the sofa, as he nibbled on his bottom lip. Eren opened his mouth to say something, but Levi took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. He explored the other’s mouth, trying to find and taste every inch.

After a few more moments, Levi pulled away and looked at the boy below him. His face was flushed and his breathing was labored. Levi grabbed the boy’s hand and Eren shuddered. Eren began to lean into him trying to get more feeling.

‘The house mix my ass. They didn’t give him alcohol; they gave him a fucking aphrodisiac!’ Levi thought. Levi’s conflicted thoughts only became stronger, but when Eren grabbed him and pulled himself flush against him, his mind went blank.

Levi began attacking his neck. He kissed and licked any surface he could reach. When he reached his pulse point, he bit down making a moan escape Eren’s mouth, the likes of which he had never heard before. He continued his ministrations on the boy until he had properly left his mark. He owned him, and he wanted to make sure everyone knew.

Levi worked his way down the boy’s neck until he reached his shirt. He had been dressed in a thin t-shirt that did nothing to cover him at this point. Levi ran his hands over the top, running his hand over Eren’s chest through the shirt. Eren began to rut up against the other male, trying to make more contact with the other man’s body. Levi took this as an invitation began to slowly pull the shirt over the young man’s head. Once he was freed of the garment, it was tossed to the floor, forgotten.

Levi explored the younger male’s chest. Levi once again kissed the boy, but this time more forcefully. His hand brushed over Eren’s nipple. The younger broke the kiss to unleash moan. Encouraged by this, Levi made his way to boy’s chest. He promptly took the sensitive bud licking it, experimentally. Hearing no protesting, Levi bit down hard on the male.

Eren reached down and grasped the older male’s hair, holding the other there. Levi made short work of the boy’s chest before kissing his way down to the other’s pants. He continued to pinch the younger male’s nipples as he began to work his pants off. Once pooling around his knees, Eren kicked the constricting pants off.

Levi was both annoyed and pleased to find that the other wasn’t wearing anything underneath. As much as Levi wanted to be shitty, he realized that he didn’t have the time now. He instead continued his trail of kisses down, choosing to ignore the other’s arousal. He bit into the other’s thigh sucking for a moment.

“Mi-ster-Ack-ah-” Eren struggled to compose a sentence. Levi chose to ignore the other’s outburst and kissed his way over to the other’s arousal. He let this tip slowly enter his mouth as began to slowly take it in. Eren jerked up into his mouth, but Levi pinned the boy down.

Slowly he sped up, bobbing his head, taking as much of the boy as he could. Eren grasped tight to the other’s head, trying to move at the speed he wanted. Levi felt the other tense and immediately stopped his ministrations.

“Sir!” Eren screeched in frustration. Levi smirked and crawled back up the younger one’s body.

“Eren, I just sucked you off. Call me Levi,” he whispered in the boy’s ear before kissing him on the forehead.

Levi rose from the couch and picked up the boy once more, making his way to the bedroom. Once safely inside, he threw the younger one on the bed.

Levi slowly removed his clothing; make sure to keep Eren’s attention. Button by button, his shirt finally made it to the floor. He quickly lost his own patience and made quick work of his pants. He made his way over to the bed side table, pulling out the things he would need.

Levi laid the boy back. Grabbed the bottle from the table and slicked up his fingers. Making his way back down, he circled his finger around the other’s entrance. He gently pushed his first finger into the sensitive channel.

Eren started to squirm, but Levi said, “Calm down brat. If you keep this shit up you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Eren settled his squirming, and Levi added another digit. After giving him a moment to get used to the sensation, he added a third. Levi began stretching the boy, scissoring his fingers and stretching the younger one. Levi continued stretching him until he began move once more, now trying to find more contact.

In one smooth motion Levi removed his fingers, while he slicked himself up. A whine came from the boy’s mouth, but it was quickly cut off as Levi entered him. He buried himself to the hilt in the other, and then paused, giving him time to adjust. 

Eren gripped the sheets tightly and bit his lip. Levi could tell he was in pain, but all he could do was wait for the other to tell him to continue. After a bit, Eren relaxed and his pained look lessened. Levi pulled almost all the way put before plunging straight back in.

Levi angled his hips in many directions looking for the spot to lessen Eren’s pain. Finally, Eren let out a moan after several attempts. Levi put all the energy he could muster into assaulting the boy’s prostate.

Levi felt the other tighten around him and with lidded eyes; Eren came all over both of them. The tightness and the other’s expression was more than enough to send Levi over the edge. Levi buried himself deep in the boy as he released and collapsed on the other. The two just lay there, limbs tangled and bodies connected. After catching his breath, Levi rolled off the boy.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Levi grabbed the covers and pulled them over himself and Eren before pulling the boy in close. He knew there would need to be a discussion in the morning, but for tonight at least, he would let the moment last.

* * *

 

A/N: Con season will be the death me.

I have been working cons every weekend for a month now, with two more cons to go. Between work/school/conventions I have had no time for anything. But, due to FFN restrictions, I couldn't post the lemon. So for you my Ao3 readers, you get two chapters for the price of one.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Behind the Walls

Chapter 7 – Unclean

Disclaimer: I own nothing, including but not limited to Attack on Titan or Okane Ga Nai.

_Unclean_ _(adj.) – not clean, morally or spiritually impure_

A/N: This chapter will be in Eren's POV.

* * *

Eren sat at the breakfast bar in his new "owner's" home. He couldn't remember a lot from last night, but the facts were there. Fact one, he was knocked out and kidnapped by some shady guys. Fact two, someone bought him for a lot of money. Fact three, he had a headache and he was really sore. Waking up naked next to the man currently making breakfast clued him in on the last two, but why he was kidnapped and sold he didn't know.

He felt disgusting. He knew he was raped last night, and he knew there was no way he could have stopped it. Thanks to the drugs, most of it was a blur. However, knowing it happened means he can't just ignore it.

'I want to say something, but I don't want him to get mad,' he thought, 'I certainly don't want him to jump me either.'

Eren played with the shirt the man had given him to wear. He didn't want to stare, so he needed a distraction. He stopped when a plate was placed in front of him.

Had someone else made this meal, he would be grateful. It was a full breakfast complete with eggs, bacon, and toast. Yet, not even the breakfast could lift the awkward silence in the room.

Finally Levi broke the air, "We need to talk, brat."

Eren wouldn't make eye contact, "Why did they do that?"

Levi placed his cup down on the bar. He paused for a moment, "I don't have all the details. What I do know is what they told me. Apparently your father needed some money. He agreed to give you up to pay off some debts. Any extra money is split between his beneficiary, the auctioneers, and him."

Eren didn't say anything. He wasn't sure why his father was so desperate, but he couldn't help but have a bad feeling about it.

"That's all I know."

Eren got up to leave, but Levi grabbed him, slamming him back into the seat, "I wasn't done."

The boy looked up at him, "What do you want? I need to go home, I have to change and go to class."

"Listen up, kid," Levi said, his tone stern, "no matter what you think, I own you."

Eren shuddered. He wanted to retort, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"So, I will put this in terms you will understand. I have a deal for you." Levi started, "Every time we sleep together, I will knock off fifty thousand off your tab."

The younger male just stared at him. Being paid to sleep with him?

"Can't I just pay you back over time?" he asked hesitantly.

"You can't be serious," replied Levi, bluntly, "you owe me twenty million dollars. You will never be able to pay that back. Or, I would be long dead before you could. You don't have a choice in this."

Eren looked over at Levi. He could tell he was older, how old he could never guess. He knew he was old enough to have a daughter his age, he knew that much. Levi wasn't looking at him, instead his back turned as he started to clean the dishes from breakfast.

'Tells me he owns me, but doesn't have the nerve to face me,' thought Eren.

"Fine," Eren said, defeated, "I need to go."

"Brat, you'll be staying here from now on," Levi said, turning toward him for a moment.

"I can't. Armin can't afford to pay for the apartment," Eren stated.

"I'll pay the rent until he can find someone else."

"But-"

"You're staying here and that is final," Levi finished.

"Fuck you."

He grabbed the few things he had and walked out.

* * *

Eren walked down the street not wanting to make eye contact with anyone he met. The walk of shame. Anyone who walked past either knew what you did last night or did the same. It was one thing Eren had successfully avoided, but now he was forced into doing it.

He walked up the stairs to his apartment and when he reached the door he found he didn't have his keys. Sighing, he knocked.

A startled Armin Arlert found him at the door, "Eren! Where have you been?"

Armin was Eren's childhood friend. Having both lost family at a young age, the boys had grown close and still were to that day. Armin was a short blond with large blue eyes. His bob haircut and effeminate features sometimes made others confuse his gender, but the boy never took it too personally. He was studying to be a forensic scientist at Trost University. Eren and Armin had planned to work together after graduation, Armin doing case forensics and Eren as a detective.

Armin ushered the other boy to the couch allowing him to sit and gather his thoughts. Eren felt sick, he didn't want to tell Armin what happened. Even more, how was he going to tell the other boy that he was moving out? He glanced up at the blond to see a look of horror on his face.

"Armin," Eren started, "we need to talk."

Armin nodded.

"So, I don't know the details, but last night I was sold in a seedy auction. It has something to do with my dad, however, I don't know more than that. The guy who bought me said he wants me to live him, but he can fuck off. I'm staying here. I'll pay him back on my own time.

"Eren, did he…" Armin replied, "never mind that for now. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Eren said, brushing him off.

"As much as I don't want to say it, but it may best to live with him," Armin started, "I know even less than you, but this guy probably has some serious influence. He could make your life hell if you don't do what he wants."

"If I stay there, who knows what he'll do…" Eren trailed off.

"Please, for me, just go back and at least apologize," Armin pleaded.

"I don't want to go back there." Eren insisted.

"I'll go with you, you don't have to go alone," Armin said.

"NO!" Eren shouted. "No, I can go alone. I'm fine."

"How long do you think you will be gone?" Armin asked.

"I don't know. I didn't sleep well last night, so I am going to stay home today. I will sleep for a while and pack my things. I won't leave until you come back though," Eren stated, getting up and heading toward his room.

"I'll take notes for you! And don't worry about rent, I got another loan, so I can cover it," Armin shouted.

Eren was too tired to scold the other on taking out more loans. He walks into his room and falls on his bed.

'Well, this will be the last time I will sleep here,' he thought as he drifted off to a much needed rest.

* * *

A/N: As I promised, two chapters! Not sure how long it will be before the next update, but definitely once school starts.

A/N 2.0: After some feedback and my original thoughts, I changed how the fight went down. I struggled with Eren's POV, but I like this better.


	8. Understanding

Behind the Walls

Chapter 8 – Understanding

_Understanding_ _(n.) - the knowledge and ability to judge a particular situation or subject_  
an informal agreement  
a willingness to understand people's behavior and forgive them.

Levi starred at his laptop trying to focus. What the hell was he thinking? As much as he told himself that buying Eren was the right thing to do, he couldn't convince himself it was true. The right thing to do would have been to buy him to get him out of there. But taking advantage of the situation sullies the chivalry.

His thoughts were interrupted as Krista entered his office, "Sir, you have a meeting with the officers. It started ten minutes ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Levi asked, as he gathered his things.

"I did. I emailed you. I paged you. I texted you. I stood knocking on your door for five minutes, so I came in to see if you had left."

"Fine, excuse me," Levi muttered, passing the girl.

Levi strode into the meeting like he was perfectly on time. He sat down, took out his computer, and waited for someone to start.

Looking up, he noticed everyone was staring. Petra broke the silence by saying, "Sir, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What's the agenda for the meeting Petra?" Levi said, brushing the comment off.

"Right, the focus of today's meeting is finance. We will be talking about what our current picture is and the current projection. Gunther has…"

At that point Levi stopped listening. This one of the mandatory meetings that Levi strongly believed to be unnecessary. Kenny thinks that everyone needs to tapped into the company and know what is going on in all areas. While Levi agrees, this doesn't need to come in the form of weekly meetings. A simple memo or report would do just as well and save everyone the time. However, not even the CEO's kid can change the rules, so Levi begrudgingly follows.

Levi began typing a list of things he would need now that Eren is living with him.

'I will definitely need to increase Isabel's shopping list. After all college boys eat for four people…' his thoughts trailed off.

"Shit," Levi said, getting up and gathering his things.

"Um sir, we aren't-" Petra started.

"Everyone finish the meeting, I have an appointment I had forgotten about. Petra email me a copy of the minutes," Levi said walking out the door.

'How did I not think about Isabel before now?' he asked himself as we made his way out of the building.

* * *

Levi rushed in to his apartment to find Isabel putting away the dishes.

"One surprise after another today, first you clean your own dishes. Now you are home early? What next, you give me a raise," said Iasbel.

"Well actually yes, but we need to talk," Levi said, making his way toward the dining room table.

"This can't be good," replied Isabel, following him.

They sat down, and Levi began, "Starting today, there will be another person living here. You may have met him before, his name is Eren."

"You mean Eren like Mikasa's friend Eren? The one she protects like she his mother? That Eren?" Questioned Isabel.

"Yes, that Eren. I'm not in the mood for going through details but he will be living here from now on," Levi replied.

"How did you go from threatening him to him living with you in a week?" Asked Isabel further.

"I told you no. The less you know the better in this case. Anyway, I need you to make sure the guest room is available and you will have to increase the grocery list to make up for that appetite," Levi said.

"I'm going to find out," stated Isabel.

Just then, Levi heard the bell ring. Levi rose to get it, but Isabel was faster.

"Eren! Levi and I were just talking about you. I'll buzz you up," Isabel said, not letting Eren speak.

Moments later, Isabel opened the door for Eren and who Levi assumed to be his former roommate.

"Is that all your stuff Brat?" asked Levi.

"Yeah, well all the important stuff. Armin said I could leave what I didn't need," Eren replied not looking Levi in the eye.

"I can cover the rent on my own until Eren moves back in," Armin said.

'Presumptuous Brat, he assumes Eren will be moving back soon,' thought Levi.

"Well, if you decide you want the rest, we can always go and get it ourselves," Levi said.

"Thank you Armin for helping Eren with his things, I can help Eren from here. Isabel, if you could show Eren to his room," Levi continued, heading toward the blonde.

Eren looked up at him with surprised expression, "I have my own room?"

Levi turned back towards him, "Of course you have your own room. Where else would you…"

Levi's room.

Levi couldn't say that the thought didn't cross his mind, but he never really considered it actually happening. Eren was still a college student, and he would need a space he could do homework and study in. Not to mention, Levi didn't need the boy right next to him all the time or he would never get anything done.

"Right. Anyway, Isabel help Eren with his things, I will be up there in a few minutes to help unpack," Levi continued, hoping to move past the former topic.

Isabel and Eren grabbed the boxes and headed upstairs.

After being out of earshot, Levi looked over at Armin, "I'm sure you are concerned about this situation, but I can assure you everything is fine."

Armin looked at the man, "I am going to tell you this once, I'm not your biggest threat. But Eren and I have a friend who will destroy you if you do anything to hurt him. I will help her, too."

Levi knew all too well that he was referring to Mikasa, but he was hoping to avoid that conversation for as long as possible.

"If you're finished I will show you out," Levi said, sounding unimpressed.

"Tell Eren I said goodbye, and that I will email him the notes from today," Armin replied, walking out the door.

'The notes from today? The punk said he was going to class, so what did he do all day then,' Levi pondered.

* * *

Levi entered the guest room to find Isabel harassing Eren for answers.

"Did you save his life?" asked Isabel.

Levi froze. What made her ask that? She might have run out of good questions up to this point but saving his life? Eren turned when Levi opened the door.

"No, I didn't save his life. He's your boss, why don't you ask him," Eren replied, turning away from Levi once more.

"I tried," Isabel whined, "but Levi is a hard nut to crack."

"Isabel, you can go home," Levi stated, "I can help Eren finish up."

Isabel jumped, not realizing he was standing there. She nodded and left the men alone.

"I know what you are doing. You want her gone so you can jump my bones again. I may owe you money, but I am not your personal blow up doll," Eren said, smugly.

"You assume I am heartless, but I'm not. So listen here and listen well Brat. I own you, and I don't want you to forget that. I expect you to behave yourself and act like an adult around guests. If anyone asked, I am letting you stay here so you can save up money to pay back your loans," Levi explained.

"I told Armin I was doing housework, but I don't think he bought it. Not to mention you didn't tell me you had a maid," Eren answered, placing his clothes in drawers.

"You weren't in the mood to chat this morning, so I didn't have time to give you my backstory. Not that you really wanted to know either," commented Levi.

"I'm sorry I'm not dying to know about the guy who raped me the night before," Eren remarks, disdain strong in his voice.

"You know, I could have left you there and let one of those real perverts get you. You can say what you want about me, but I saved your ass. One of those other scumbags could have bought you and you would have never seen your friends or family again. But you are Mikasa's friend and I thought I owed her this much. So, the least you could do is a show a little goddamn gratitude for once you shitty brat," retorted Levi.

"Thank you," Eren answered, "Can you go now? I need to finish unpacking before I can sleep."

Levi turned to walk out, "One last thing, you might have a bed in here, but you will sleep in my bed at night. I'll take five thousand off a night."

"Great," Eren muttered, "I only need to sleep in your bed for the next ten years and I'll be debt free."

Levi closed the door and quietly responded, "That's the plan."

* * *

And scene. Not really. Well, they are moved in together. Now begins the series of people meeting Eren, not necessarily by Levi's choice. This about marks the end of Oke Ga Nai's involvement, from now on it will be my plot which is heavily influenced by the manga.

School starts up again Monday. After the first week-ish I should be able to start getting a feel for my free time. Hopefully I can get back to updates every two weeks, but we will see. If I see that I can schedule out the updates, I will definitely let you all know.


	9. Chapter 9

Behind the Walls

Chapter 9 – Verisimilitude

_Verisimilitude (n.)-_ _The appearance of being true or real_

Levi was irritated. Ever since Eren had moved in, he had started to act like he owned the place. Every morning he would take anywhere from forty-five minutes to two hours in the master bath, depending on the day.

Eren had been taking a lengthy time this morning. It was Saturday, a day that the two always spent separate. Eren would usually wake up, take his sweet time and then leave to hang out with Armin around eleven. Then he would return around midnight.

Levi also had a Saturday routine. He would wake up and do everything he would on weekday mornings, but he would meet Mikasa at noon for coffee. From there the rest of the day depended on what she had in mind.

However, this Saturday was different. Last night Armin had come by to say he was leaving for the weekend to visit his grandfather and wouldn't be around. An hour later, Levi got a text from Mikasa saying she needed to study and wouldn't be able to meet him.

Levi was finishing breakfast when Eren made his way out to the kitchen.

"How nice of you to grace me with your presence. Is there any warm water left in the building?" said Levi.

Eren sat down, "I'm sure this building has enough warm water to clean a country, rich snobs."

Levi ignored the comment, "Got big plans today Brat?"

"Don't ask questions you know the ans-," started Eren.

He was interrupted by the buzzer. This confused Levi. Normal people just don't buzz this building, let alone him. It couldn't have been any of the usual subjects because they would have called first. When Levi made it to the view screen, he had no idea who this man was.

"Is Eren Jeager there?"

"Who's asking?" replied Levi.

Before the other could respond, Eren had followed Levi and said, "Dad?"

* * *

Grisha Jeager.

Grisha was a tall and quiet man. He said nothing as he entered Levi's home and sat down in the single chair in the living room.

Eren sat across from his father on the couch, "Why are you here?"

Grisha sighed, "I understand you are upset, but I am still your father and you owe me some respect."

"I'll give the respect you deserve," Eren said, anger in his voice, "why are you here and why did you sell me, sir?"

"Eren, I know you are still upset about Carla, but this is not the time to act like a child. I am here to have a serious conversation," Grisha stated.

Levi was standing in the kitchen. He was cleaning up the mess from breakfast and assessing the situation. He could tell whatever Grisha intended to talk about was serious and probably a private matter. He decided it best to give Eren his privacy.

Levi walked up next to Eren, "I think he deserves some answers, so I am going to let you both talk."

As Levi turned, felt his arm being grabbed and then pulled, "Stay. You need to know what's going on, too."

Levi looked back at Eren, surprised. He wanted him there? Levi did invest a lot of money on him and subsequently Grisha as well, but he never expected Eren to think like that.

Levi silently sat down next to Eren.

"Why did you sell me, and why are just here now to explain yourself?" Eren spat.

Grisha remained silent for a moment longer, then he began, "As you know Eren, I have been doing research for a company for many years. My research is something that I have dedicated the last twenty years of my life to."

Eren huffed at Grisha.

"Several weeks ago," continued Grisha, "my sponsor came to me demanding results, but I had none to give him. He gave me an ultimatum. He wanted me to prove I was as dedicated to my work as I said I was. He wanted me to refund all the money he had leant me and in exchange he would not only keep funding me, but give me a raise as well. If I couldn't get him the money within a month, he was going to cut me off. Someone told me about the auction and I thought it would be the best option."

It was Levi who responded first, "In what world is selling your son the best option in any situation?"

"Listen, Levi correct?" Grisha asked. "I don't want to hear a speech on morals from you."

"I know better than anyone that I am not as pure as wind driven snow. But I know it's fucked up to sell my kid to keep my job, twenty years of work be damned," Levi retorted.

"Eren," Grisha said, turning to his son, "you understand right? I have been working on this research since you were young. It's my life's work and I have been trying to perfect it for you and Carla."

"What I know is you abandoned us. We were fine, and we still would be. You cared more about your precious experiments than either of us. I think the current situation makes that pretty clear," Eren responded.

Grisha's eyes widened a bit, "I have done this all for you. I wanted you to have a better life!"

"Better life?" Questioned Eren, "You were a doctor, a respectable one at that. Our life was good as it was. We didn't need a better life, what we needed was you."

Grisha's face hardened, "Fine. You wouldn't understand. I didn't come here to talk about the past. I came to make a request."

"I think you have already asked enough of me," declared Eren.

"Another part to the reason I thought the auction was best was that it could provide you with protection. Whoever bought you would have money to pay back my debt would have enough influence to keep you safe," Grisha reasoned.

Eren laughed, "Yes I would be so safe in the hands of whatever sort of pervert decided I was hot enough to take home. I can tell why you thought this plan was perfect."

Levi cringed internally. Is that how Eren saw him? Just a rich pervert who wanted a hot piece of ass to keep chained to his bed?

Grisha sighed one again, "That thought did cross my mind, but I thought it was worth the risk. Seeing where you are now, I believe you could have been worse off."

Eren said nothing and choose to just glare at his father.

Levi couldn't say that either of them were wrong. Though he had to say that Grisha's so called risk was more of gamble than he made it seem like it was.

Grisha turned his attention to Levi, "You will protect him, won't you?"

"Listen, I would never take a request from the likes of you. I do what I do because it is what I think is right," Levi stated, "that being said, I protect my own. And you can bet that I am not going to let twenty million dollars go to waste."

Grisha stared at Levi, as if trying to decide to accept what the other said.

Levi glanced over at Eren. Although Grisha likely wouldn't be able to tell, he could fell Eren slightly shaking through the couch.

"I believe," Levi started as he stood up, "you have more than overstayed your welcome. I will show you out."

Grisha glared at Levi, "That won't be necessary. Goodbye Eren."

Levi watched as Grisha left his home. Eren just stared at the closed door, never uttering a sound in reply.

* * *

Levi was sitting in the kitchen. Eren had gone upstairs to lay down in their room a few minutes after Grisha had left. As much as he wanted to be happy that Eren willing went to his bed, he couldn't help be feel like shit.

Levi wanted to help him, but he didn't know what to do. He had never been the comforting type. Whenever Mikasa was upset in high school, he would call Erwin and ask for advice. After a while, he had compiled a spreadsheet of solutions to Mikasa's various problems. But those wouldn't help him now. Eren and Mikasa were complete opposites on most things. He was sure Mikasa would know what to do knowing the boy better than himself, but there was no way he would call her. He thought for a moment more before a thought hit him.

Ice cream.

Ice cream was one thing that helped Mikasa in more than one situation. Levi had never really enjoyed sweets, but he always kept a tub of her favorite, butter pecan, in his freezer in case of an emergency. Levi grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and the scoop. He dished up three generous scoops into the bowl.

Levi walked up to his door and knocked on the door, "Oi, brat! I'm coming in." Hearing nothing in protest, he walked in.

Eren was curled up on the bed. His eyes were red and swollen. The covers were everywhere and Eren was hugging his pillow tight to his chest.

"Before you throw a tantrum, I have a gift for you," Levi said, sitting down on the bed in front of him.

Eren looked at the ice cream, "Is that butter pecan?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" asked Levi.

"I don't like pecans," Eren stated.

"Then don't eat them. It's just vanilla beyond that," Levi replied.

Eren seemed to debate this for a moment before accepting the bowl.

They sat in silence as Eren ate. Halfway through the bowl, Eren asked, "This is Mikasa's favorite, isn't it?"

Levi stood up and walked toward his dresser, turning away from Eren, "What of it? I am not a big fan of sweets, so I don't like keeping food I won't eat."

"That's sweet," Eren commented, "you keep her favorite ice cream here in case she wants it."

Levi didn't respond.

"You know, you are a pretty good father. Or at least better than mine," Eren continued, "Mikasa talks about you. She's grateful. I was friends with her when her mother died. She kept a strong face, but all of us close to her could tell she was hurting. When you took her in, she was happier."

"I did what any person in my situation should do. She's my kid, my responsibility," Levi corrected.

"I suppose. If I were in her place, I don't think my father would have done the same," Eren theorized.

Levi looked back at Eren, "Listen, I understand how it feels to have a shitty father. I have one myself. However, I don't let that define me. I was not going to be like mine for Mikasa. I read all those stupid parenting books about teens. They were all full of shit, but I felt better having made the effort."

Eren chuckled.

"What I am trying to say is," Levi continued, "you have to be your own person. Don't let anyone make your decisions for you. Not your father, not Armin, not me either. You have to make your own choices and live with them."

Eren smiled at Levi, "You know, I don't think I give you enough credit. Maybe you are a better person than I thought."

Eren got up from the bed and walked over to Levi, "Thank you for the ice cream."

Before Levi could reply, he heard a yell tear through his home, "LEVI WHERE ARE YOU?! IT'S A SATURDAY NIGHT, AND WE ARE DRINKING!"

* * *

N/A: Yay, Chapter 9! Over the course of a couple of chapters we going to have some introductions as Eren begins to settle in, starting with next chapter. In the course of looking ahead, I ahve re-ordered somethings to help a better build up and I think it flows better that way.

Since school has started back up, I am going to try and find a block of time to sit down and write each week. Hopefully I can get back to two week cycles of updates and since my beta is also back in school, that will also speed up updates since I can make her sit and edit my terrible grammar. I will let you all know next chapter if that is a thing and what day I plan to release chapters on.

Until then ~ Read and Review, and thank you again to all my followers for putting up with my less than constant updates!


	10. Chapter 10

Behind the Walls

Chapter 10 – Revelation

_Revelation (n.)-_ _A surprising and previously unknown fact, especially one that is made known in a dramatic way_

A/N: A quick thing before we begin, my laptop screen is broken T^T So, since I cannot take my laptop to school, my homework all has to be done at home and thus, time to type chapters is virtually non-existent. I ordered a new screen and it should be in the next few weeks, but until it is in, no new updates. Just a word of caution to you all.

* * *

"Shit."

That was all Levi said as he stormed out the door, leaving a confused Eren by their bed.

Levi went done to his living room to find Hanji and Erwin standing with two bottles of vintage wine.

Levi glared at Erwin, "Why are you and the Glasses Freak here with no prior warning at least?"

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced," Erwin began, "but Hanji thought you would say no if we asked. So, she suggested surprising you."

"It's not a surprise if you are walking in knowing you will piss the person off," Levi replied.

"Aww, come on Levi!" whined Hanji, "you have been such a stick in the mud recently, and you've been ignoring both of us. Instead of you coming to us, we came to you."

"I have had a company to run, this isn't news. You both know how busy this time of year is, and I haven't had time to do much of anything. Now if you could kindly show yourselves out, I have work to get back to," Levi said, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"As your physician, I am telling you that you need a break. Now come over here, sit down, and relax. We can kick back, watch a movie, and drink just like the good ol' days!" Hanji stated, dragging Levi toward the couch.

As Levi was about to respond he heard, "Levi, what's going on down here?"

Hanji dropped his arm and Levi said, "Excuse me a moment, I have a matter to attend to."

Levi pushed Eren back up the step and thought, 'This is going to be a long night.'

* * *

Once safely back in their room, Levi said, "You just had to come out."

Eren was sitting on the bed, pouting while trying to pretend to not be doing so, "I heard yelling, so I was curious."

Levi sighed, "Well the damage is done. Just, don't say anything that you'll regret after they leave."

Eren gulped, making Levi smirk slightly as he turned away.

Levi led Eren down the steps. Hanji looked at Eren with interest while Erwin gave him an annoyed glance.

"This is Eren Jeager. He is one of Mikasa's friends. I am doing a favor for her and letting him stay here while he saves up to pay back his loans," Levi stated.

He gestured to the other two, "This is Hanji Zoe and Erwin Smith, though I am sure you know who Erwin is."

Eren moved close to Levi and quietly asked, "Why is the mayor in your living room with expensive wine?"

Erwin replied before Levi could answer, "We're his closest friends. We all were in college together, though Hanji knew him even before that."

Levi choose to ignore the slight possessive edge in Erwin's voice.

"Jaeger? Like Grisha Jaeger?" Hanji questioned.

"Umm, yeah. How do you know my father?" Asked Eren in return.

"You're Grisha's son! I've heard so much about!" Hanji exclaimed, "I am a physician as well, as were my parents. Your father and my family often worked together. It's wonderful to finally meet you. I met Carla once, but you weren't there at the time."

"Yeah well, my father and I have never really gotten along. I'm surprised he ever talked about me," Eren said.

"Tell us all about your father these days, come on!" Hanji said, dragging Eren to the couch.

Levi had made his way to the kitchen looking for his bottle opener. The quicker he could get alcohol in his system, the less painful the night would be. Levi was pleased to see that Hanji and Eren were hitting it off.

"I have it Levi," Erwin said.

Levi turned to see Erwin holding the bottle opener, his eyes full of something Levi didn't like.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Erwin and Levi were sitting in his home office. Levi remained silent knowing Erwin was going to start ranting any moment.

"We both know you aren't doing Mikasa a favor," Erwin started, "so, what is really going on here, Levi?"

"Don't even start with me tonight Erwin. I am doing the kid a favor, he is one of Mikasa's friends," Levi replied.

Erwin frowned, "Does she know that her friend is living in her dad's apartment?"

Levi sniffed his wine, "Don't ask pointless questions; just get on with it."

"Did you buy him?" Questioned Erwin.

"That was blunt," Levi retorted, "but yes. I couldn't leave him there. God knows what scum would have bought him up, and I didn't want to hear that from Mikasa."

"What sort of deal have you worked out with him?" Erwin asked further.

"He's staying here to pay me back, I said that," Levi responded, growing irritated.

"Did you sleep with him? Is he legal? Is he clean?" Erwin continued.

Levi was pissed. "What's with the third degree? Erwin, I am an adult and what I do and don't do isn't your concern."

"I'm trying to help you. You are getting into some really dangerous things and you need to be ready for the consequen-"

"I am not your fucking brat Erwin!" Levi exclaimed, "I know what I am doing and I know what might happen, but what I do is my decision."

Erwin turned away, obviously hurt, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Levi wanted to scream at the other man. Was he serious?

"Erwin, I am going to say this once. I am not your boyfriend. I don't need to report to you every second of everyday about what I am doing, where I am, and who I'm with. I don't have time for that and we both know you don't either. We are both busy people and as such, get too busy to do anything sometimes. So, think carefully before you say anything else."

Erwin remained silent, never turning back to look at him.

Levi walked back out of the office, leaving Erwin to his thoughts.

* * *

Levi walked into the living room to find a very drunk Eren laughing at an equally drunk Hanji.

"Levi!" Hanji yelled, "Where have you been? Missin' out on da fun!"

Levi walked over and sat between the inebriated adults, "I can't leave for a moment to take care of some business?"

"Business-sminess, you are never off the clock," Eren says, shoving Levi.

"I am the CEO of a large company, I need to be alert to keep my company on top," Levi stated, flatly.

"You need to relax!" Hanji exclaimed. "Kick back have some wine with us."

Levi took the bottle, re-corking it, "I think the two of you have had enough for the four of us. You are done."

Hanji pouted, "Buzz-kill."

When Levi closed the fridge door, he found Erwin standing there. They stared at one another for a few moments, no actual words being exchanged. Levi could tell that the blonde was searching for something within himself, but what he could only guess.

Erwin looked away from Levi to turn his attention to the two on the couch, "Hanji, we're going. Levi has a lot to think about and he doesn't need us to distract him."

"But Erwin!" Hanji whined, "We haven't even watched a movie yet!"

"We can watch a movie at my place, for now, we need to leave," Erwin said, dragging Hanji off the couch.

"Fine, but you should call Moblit. I'm gonna need a ride home," Hanji replied.

As she was being dragged out the door, Hanji yelled once more, "Bye Levi, Have fun with your work! Bye Eren, it was nice to meet you!"

Eren waved, "Bye!"

After the door closed, Eren got up from the couch and started towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Levi asked.

"I'm drunk, aren't you going to have your way with me or what?" Eren retorted.

Levi glared, "Or what. Sit back down, I am going to make you a cup of coffee."

Eren said nothing and plopped back down where he was sitting.

Levi watched as the coffee maker worked. Eren just assumed that he was going to take him since he was too trashed to fight back. He knew Eren didn't like him, but apparently he thought that Levi was the scum of the earth as well?

And then there was Erwin. As pissed as he was at the other man, he did make some valid points. Levi really didn't know a thing about Eren and he has had sex with him? What did that make him?

Levi poured the cup and walked it over to Eren, sitting down beside the boy.

Eren muttered a thank you, sipping the coffee. Levi let him drink, trying to let his head clear.

"So, what do you study in school?" Levi questioned, casually. Eren sat the cup down, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Levi crossed his arms, "It's a question, brat. It's polite to answer first instead asking another question."

"I wasn't raised in a barn. Why are you trying to get my life story?" Eren said, resuming his coffee drinking.

"Since we are living together, we might as well not be strangers. I'm sure Mikasa has told you plenty about me, but I don't know anything about you. Well, besides that you are a broke college kid with a shitty father," Levi replied.

"Criminal justice, I hope to detective one day," Eren answered.

Levi held back his smile as always. A detective? That seemed just like the Eren he knew. He couldn't help but wonder if there is a deeper reason than simply lending a hand, but he decided not to push it.

"And you are in the same class as Mikasa?" Levi continued.

"Yep. I always have been. Since we were about nine years old and have been friends ever since," Eren said, smiling a bit.

Levi leaned in, "Could you tell me what she was like as a kid?"

Eren thought for a moment, "Well, honestly, she wasn't that different than how she is now. She became more…tough after her mother died. Around the same time, she started pretending to be my mother. Not that I am complaining, she  _has_  saved me on more than one occasion, but I feel like goes too far sometimes. I could only imagine what she would do if she found out about all this."

Levi's face darkened, "Let's not go there."

Eren was silent.

"Well it's past your bed time brat," Levi said, coming up from the couch, "I think that enough for tonight, so let's call it a night."

* * *

Levi laid in bed unable to fall asleep. As he thought through his day tomorrow, a terrible idea crossed his mind.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Levi began.

"No?" Came Eren, irritated.

"Good. I am going to show you what I do for a living," stated Levi.

When no reply came, he realized the other had fallen asleep. Levi draped an arm over Eren pulling him close as he joined the boy in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

And scene. Just kidding. Next chapter, Eren visits the office! Once my screen is in, I will post it ASAP!


	11. Chapter 11

Behind the Walls

Chapter 11 – Ethics

_Ethics (n.)-_ _rules of behavior based on ideas about what is morally good and bad_

Eren was at a loss. Levi had left for work earlier than normal and left him a note.

_Brat_

_I left early to get some work done. Please come by the office around noon. If anyone tries to stop you, tell them to speak to Krista. The address is attached._

_Levi_

Why did he want Eren to come to his office? It didn't make any sense. He debated whether he should, but decided it wouldn't behoove him to skip. Realizing it was nearly noon already, he quickly got up and dressed and headed off.

* * *

Eren was in awe. He had seen the Walls building in passing but never really paid it much mind. But now really looking at it, he was amazed. The building was covered in an intricate vine pattern, much like an actual stone wall, and doors were covered in cast iron that reminded him of a gate.

Once he was in inside, he felt disappointed somehow. The inside of the build was your typical upscale office building. Fine polished floors, a reception desk right inside, and six elevators around the corner.

Eren walked up to the desk and stated, "I'm here to see Levi."

The desk attendant looked horrified, "You have to make an appointment to see Mr. Ackerman, sir."

Eren grew irritated, "Mr. Ackerman told me to come see him today. If you don't believe me, call Krista and tell her Eren is here. However, Mr. Ackerman won't be happy that you tried to turn me away."

Eren saw the woman shiver, "Let me just call her and double check…"

Eren stood there and waited, bored.

"Mr. Jaeger, elevator number five should have the doors open. Just step inside and I'll send you up to the executive level," the woman said, hesitantly.

"Good deal. Just one more thing, what's your name?" Eren asked.

"Uh, Hannah, sir."

Eren smiled, "You have a lovely rest of your day, Hannah."

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Jaeger! Mr. Ackerman has been expecting you. I am Krista Lenz, if you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know," greeted Krista cheerfully as Eren stepped off the elevator.

"Morning," Eren replied. He was surprised. He assumed Krista was Levi's secretary but she was so chipper.

"If you would follow me, I can show you to Mr. Ackerman's office," She said, walking away.

"So, how long have you worked for Levi?" Eren asked, trying to sound casual.

"I've worked for Mr. Ackerman for about five years now. I never went to college, I was taught how to be an executive secretary and I have been with Mr. Ackerman ever since," She stated.

Five years, that was surprising. Eren pictured Levi as the new-secretary-every-week sort of boss. But I suppose if Krista did her job well, Levi would never need to replace her.

"Please wait here a moment, I'll see if Mr. Ackerman is ready for you," Krista said, walking past her desk.

A moment later, she returned to her desk, taking a seat, "Mr. Ackerman will be out to greet you a few minutes if you would like to take a seat."

Eren sat down, only to see the door open a moment later. Levi strode out the door and turned to Krista, "Take my calls, I'm in a meeting."

"Already done, sir," Krista said, continuing to work.

Eren couldn't help but stare. He had never seen Levi in full business mode before. Something about it made him feel off. It was almost as if he could feel the power that Levi held. In this building, he made all the decisions and always held the final say. When Levi turned his attention to him, he felt a momentary chill.

"Come on, I'll show you around," Levi said.

* * *

Eren met each of the members of Levi's executive team one by one. Levi introduced him as a friend of Mikasa's, which Eren found odd. He guessed this way it seemed like Levi was doing Mikasa a favor instead of introducing his boyfriend to his co-workers.

'Boyfriend?' Eren thought, 'Can you even call what we have a proper relationship of any kind?'

Eren found Petra to be a nice woman. She seemed to ask him a lot of questions about Mikasa like she was trying to catch up on her life. He answered them to the best of his ability, but there were a lot of things about her life he didn't even know these days. Eren wondered in the back of his mind if he had some sort of romantic history with Petra.

Oluo was odd. Eren couldn't help but feel he was very unwelcome in his presence. The weirdest part of that visit was when Petra walked in. Eren noticed Levi get irritated and quickly said, "It was nice meeting you sir! L-Mr. Ackerman, didn't you want to show me around the rest of the building?"

Eren heard Levi mumble something, but he couldn't make it out. He just followed the older male out the door.

Next was Gunther. Eren didn't find him to be interesting or boring either. He was just sort of there and he seemed to be competent. Eren supposed Levi needed someone like him with all the personality that the first two held by themselves.

Finally, Eren met Eld. Eld was exactly what Eren expected of Levi's team. He could tell the man was a natural leader and capable worker. Of the four, he was the only one to take interest as to why Eren was here, beyond being Mikasa's friend.

"He's thinking about internships down the road," Levi said.

"Ah! Makes perfect sense. Are you studying business then?" Eld asked.

"Um, no actually. Criminal Justice, I hope to be a detective someday. But work experience, the field doesn't matter is good for any resume. Interning at a reputable company like Walls could help me land a higher position in any agency," Eren said.

"Can't argue with that. It was a pleasure meeting you, but I do have some business to attend to. Levi, when you have a minute."

"I will have Krista page you once I am free," Levi said, walking out.

Once safely outside the door, Eren started, "Your team is interesting."

"Interesting isn't even scratching the surface, but they do their jobs and that is what matters," Levi replied.

"I like Eld, he seems like a good worker," Eren continued.

"Yeah."

"Where are we going?" Eren asked.

"My office."

* * *

Eren's guess was affirmed when he walked into Levi's office and found himself pinned against the other's desk within seconds.

"Office sex? Really?" Eren questioned, annoyed.

"No time for sex. The tour took too long and I don't have to clean up after your mess brat," Levi said, moving his body to be directly on top of Eren.

"You could at least take me on a date before you attack me for once," Eren retorted.

"Shut up, brat. Killing the mood," Levi replied.

Eren could feel Levi's lips pressed forcefully against his own. Eren began to fight back, pushing back with the same force. Having been in the position quite often, Eren had begun to develop a routine. As much as he said he always hated it, with each kiss something deep within himself seemed to hate it less.

Levi broke the kiss first, breathing heavily. At these moments Eren always found himself staring at Levi. The older man's hair was slightly disheveled. His lips swollen from the rough interaction. These simple changes to the always perfectly put together man were something like beauty. It made Eren happy that it was him who could cause the stoic CEO to come undone, even if just little.

"Did you forget to take your breathing treatment this morning?" snarked Eren.

"At least I am not a snot-nosed brat who needs me to help him blow his nose," answered Levi.

Eren huffed. He felt Levi undo the first few buttons on his shirt. Levi gentling placed his lips on his neck, creating a trail back to his favorite spot on the boy's neck. Eren closed his eyes and braced himself for Levi's teeth but suddenly his body was cold. He opened his eyes to find Levi standing a few feet away looking somewhere between pissed off and confused.

"Are you wearing makeup?" Levi questioned.

"What? No! I've never worn makeup. Okay once, but I lost a bet with Armin. Never make bets with him, you'll always lose," Eren rambled in response.

"You have to be wearing makeup," stated Levi, "Last night, I destroyed your neck. There was a fucking welt. Now there is nothing."

Eren grabbed a tissue out of the box on Levi's desk. He rubbed the tissue in the spot on his neck, "See, clean. No makeup."

Eren was confused though. He remember jabbing himself in the shower this morning and it didn't hurt. And now he felt no pain from the pressure placed in the very same spot.

Eren aggressively bit his hand, drawing just enough to not draw blood.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi asked.

Eren shushed him.

Before Levi could retort, the bite mark began to fade. They both sat there silently as they watched all evidence disappear before their eyes.

"You saw that right?" Eren squeaked.

"What is wrong with you brat?" Levi responded.

"I'm not sure. I mean I know I have always been fast a healing, but I don't think I have always been this fast," Eren explained, running his finger over his hand.

Levi grabbed Eren's hair, making eye contact, "Does anyone else know?"

Eren frowned, "If I didn't know, who else would."

"Fine," Levi said, dropping the boy's hair, "keep it that way. I'll talk to Hanji confidentially and see what she thinks. Have Krista show you out, I need to get some work done."

Eren could feel the icy tone in his voice. He knew Levi wasn't the comforting type, but he could have done something.

Eren stood up and made his way toward the door, turning his back on the CEO, "Thank you for showing me around your office."

Eren heard the rustling of papers stop, "No problem. And listen, everything is going to be alright, brat."

Eren smiled a little smile and left Levi to his work.

* * *

N/A: So titan powers appear! How can this be? What are they for? What will this mean for Eren and Levi down the road?! But seriously, I am excited to be moving away from all the exposition and towards the more SnK centered stuff.

My screen is fixed! It's a lovely time in my life because for the next few days I don't have an exam for few more days. I am already working on another chapter and I hope to have it ready go soon. I have the fic scheduled to end in 30 chapters time, so we about to reach the halfway point in just a few chapters.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	12. Chapter 12

Behind the Walls

Chapter 12 – Exchange

_Exchange (n.) - an occurrence in which people give things of similar value to each other: the act of giving or taking one thing in return for another thing_

Levi hated the end of the fiscal year. It was by far the most stressful time, especially for a financial business, but there was one thing that really couldn't stand. Kenny's year-end review.

With Levi's company being something of a franchisee of the Walls Group, Kenny always did his CEO duty and visited the branch at the end of the year to do an inspection. Having been around these inspections growing up, he knew what to expect and always did well. However, Levi noticed that Kenny was much more through on his branch than he was any other. If there was one downside to being the kid of the CEO, it was easily the overwhelming expectations Kenny held for Levi.

Levi arrived three hours early as did the rest of the staff in the building for the day of the inspection. Kenny never spent the whole work day there, so Levi would have the whole staff flex their time and leave three hours early as a thank you for their hard work.

Levi was sitting at his desk, thumbing through the financial statements that he was going to be giving Kenny in just a few minutes. Levi always checked each of the five statements last because he knew he would be able to find any discrepancies quickly with those than he could any of the other documents.

Levi answers his phone as it begins to ring, "Mr. Ackerman, the CEO is here to see you."

"Send him in, Krista."

Not even a minute later, Kenny burst through the door, "Levi! How are you doing today, Kid?"

"I'm fine, sir. Where would you like to begin the inspection?" Levi asks, wanting to get down to business.

"Just give me the financial statements, and we'll call it a day. I have guest with me and I wouldn't want to bore him with the details of Walls," Kenny said, taking the papers from Levi's desk.

It was then that Levi noticed that Kenny did indeed have a companion. Levi was ready to scold the old man for bringing some bimbo into his office, he realized all too well he knew the other.

Grisha Jeager.

Levi was not too keen to see his roommate's father after the confrontation in his apartment just a few weeks ago.

"Where are my manners? Levi, this is Grisha Jeager," Kenny introduced, "He is the head of research department since its inception. And Grisha, this is my boy Levi. I have taught him everything I know about the business."

The two men stared, as if waiting for the other to decide their relationship.

Grisha broke the silence, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Levi extended his hand for a handshake, "Likewise."

Kenny took his focus from the documents to look at the other two, "I didn't know you too had met before."

It was Levi who responded first, "We happened to meet through a mutual acquaintance. Though I didn't know he was the head of research department."

"I wasn't aware you were the head of the Trost branch either," Grisha replied.

"I'm glad you know each other, saves a bit of time," Kenny began, setting the documents down on the desk again. "The reason I brought Grisha here today is he will be moving his labs here to work. Headquarters needs space for new offices, so we will be converting the lab space into cubicals."

"We don't have space for the labs here, we are running low on space ourselves," Levi stated, flatly.

"The lab won't be in this building, we have acquired some land in town and will be building a brand new building there," Kenny continued, taking a seat at Levi's desk. "The reason I wanted you two to meet is that I hope to hand the division of to you down the road. Grisha is on the edge of a breakthrough. After that point, he has informed me he will be retiring. After he does, the research department will be in your hands to do with what you wish."

'Retiring, huh? What sort of research is Kenny having him do that he owed at least five million dollars and he can retire once it's done?' Levi thought.

"Also I will need to you to add some entries and sub sequential updates to your statements before publishing," Kenny added.

"What entries are you talking about?" Levi questioned.

"First, ten million cash in exchange for stock for Grisha. Then the cost of the land, believe three million. And finally the cost of the lab will be about seven million, but that isn't current so don't worry about that. I will have my CFO send yours all the details to update your books and such," Kenny said.

"If you paid for all of this, then why is it on my statements?" Levi further questioned.

"I made the purchases in your name and then wired the money to your branch on my books. Nothing unethical happened, I can assure you," Kenny replied.

Levi was getting irritated, "What's the point in the overly complicated book exchange? Why don't you put it on your books and be done with it?"

"This works best for everyone. We list all cash disbursements in one account, so stockholders have no idea where the money goes. Your branch making all the purchases makes it look like you all are growing and thus stockholders will feel more secure and possibly be willing to invest more in hopes of making more. It's a win-win," Kenny decided.

'Way to dance around cooking the books, old man,' Levi thought.

Levi deemed it best just to accept it, knowing that Kenny wouldn't give up, "Fine, just make sure the update can be made within the week. We can't afford for this report to go out late. It might make the investors ask unwanted questions. Where did this twenty million come from anyway?"

"Grisha invested the money, hoping to start saving up for his retirement," Kenny said, quickly.

"That is bullshit. If I barely have twenty million sitting around, then there is no way some scientist has that sitting under his mattress," Levi accused.

Kenny looked back at him, shocked, "Sit down Levi, I guess we need to have a talk. Grisha, could you step out for a moment, I need to talk with Levi privately."

Levi and Grisha locked eyes, then Grisha nodded and walked out of the office. Levi walked over and took a seat at his desk opposite his stepfather.

Kenny leaned forward at the desk, "Grisha has headed our research team for nearly two decades. I won't get into the details of the project, but I thought after all this time, he would have something to show for it. He didn't. So, I decided to give him some motivation."

Levi could feel his rage building, but he kept silent and let Kenny continue, "I told him to repay me all of what I had funded him, else I would hire a new head. Grisha, devoted to work, agreed and did just that. He offered up some collateral, and in returned raised twenty million."

"Collateral? What the fuck did he sell for twenty million dollars?" Levi said, his voice beginning to rise.

"You went to the party, he offered up his brat. I had only seen him once, but when I suggested the auction to him, I knew he would be able to raise the money," Kenny explained, nonchalantly

"YOU TOLD HIM TO SELL HIS SON FOR HIS FUCKING JOB?" Levi yelled.

"Levi, calm down. These walls aren't sound proof," Kenny scolded, "And what does it matter, it's not like he was the only person being sold? It's a common business trade in this town."

"Leave. I can't speak to you right now. If you need anything, Krista can take a message. Get out of my sight," Levi said, glaring daggers into his stepfather.

Levi was seething, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. As the slimy guy who bought Eren, he was being a bit hypocritical trying to lecture Kenny on morals. However, that still didn't change the fact that he couldn't tolerate his stepfather's actions.

Kenny looked like he wanted say something, but chose to keep quiet and left the office.

Levi sat down at his desk, too angry to see straight. He heard his phone buzz.

_From: Kenny_

_Subject: Drinks_

_Grisha and I are going to have a drink if you want to join us._

Levi decided it best not respond, who knows just what he would say in response right now. His phone buzzed again.

_From: Eren_

_Subject: Studying_

_I'll be home late tonight. Armin and I are studying for finals and it's going to long cram session. Don't wait up._

Levi just stared at the text. He knew he wasn't responsible. He had no way of knowing who Grisha owed the debt to and if what he said was even the truth. Despite all this, Levi still wished he could have done something to prevent the trouble that Eren had been through on his employer's behalf. At this Levi decided he would make it right.

And with the inspection complete, he grabbed his things and headed home.

* * *

A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! The second half of this semester has been hell and I kept forgetting to post this. I will promise you that this fic will not go unfinished, so don't worry about that. I have the next couple chapters done and I'm excited to post them, but it won't be until the new year.

I will be taking part in Levi Week (December 19th-25th) so keep your eyes peeled for that. I will just label it "Levi Week 2015" nothing too deep. I'm planning to have a oneshot for each day, but I am struggling with a couple of the prompts. So, we will see.

But thank you for your continued support and I will try to get back on the every two week update train.


	13. Chapter 13

Behind the Walls

Chapter 13 – Date

_Date (n.) - an appointment to meet at a specified time; especially: a social engagement between two persons that often has a romantic character_

Levi had never been the gushy romantic type. But when Eren had mentioned wanting a date the other day, there was no way he could simply ignore it. The problem was, what sort of date could he take him on?

Levi knew Eren would be uncomfortable if he was forced to sit in some expensive restaurant and eat food that would cost him a textbook. Not mention having to hold awkward small talk throughout the meal. No, it needed to be something social. If only Hanji could do the talking for him.

Then it hit him. A group date! The question was where. It had to be something that would make sense that they would need more than just the two of and preferably within Eren's interests. Levi happened to look up at the TV to see an ad for a local mystery dinner theatre and then he knew exactly what to do.

Levi dialed the number on the screen and hear after a few rings, "Maria's Murder Mystery. Serving dinner and solving mysteries for twenty-five years, how can I help you?"

"I would like to know the smallest number of people in group for a private party mystery dinner?" Inquired Levi.

"We require at least eleven people for a private event and a twenty percent gratuity will be added for your server," the woman replied.

Levi thought for a moment, then said, "I can a get a party of eleven for Saturday night then?"

"You sure can! Can I get a name for the reservation?" the woman said ecstatically.

"Eren, Eren Jeager," Levi answered.

"Very well then Eren, your party is seven pm on Saturday" the woman began, "Come by the theatre tomorrow and you can pick up the sealed packs and invitations for your guests. Okay?"

"Yes, thank you very much…" Levi trailed off.

"Sasha! And thank you Eren. Byebye now!" Sasha responded.

Levi was unable to reply before he heard the other hang up.

'Now to recruit some guests.'

* * *

Levi handed out invites to everyone he knew he could tolerate for an extended period of time. He gave one to Erwin. When he went to give Hanji hers, she ask for another do she could bring Moblit. Seeing as that added another person who wouldn't bother him, he had no objections.

He also gave invites to each of his executives claiming it was a thank you for all their hard work. He figured they all knew it was a load of crap, but they couldn't say he never did anything nice. With nine seats filled, Levi was running out of places to turn. He was sitting at his desk, racking his brain for more options when Krista walked in, "Sir, Mr. Ackerman is on line one."

"Tell him I'm heading to meeting," Levi said.

"Very well, sir," Krista replied closing the door.

"Krista, wait," Levi quickly responded.

She reopened the door and Levi continued, "Are you doing anything Saturday night?"

"Sir?"

"I am having a little dinner party at Maria's Murder Mystery. I was wondering if you would like to come," Levi asked.

Krista smiled, "I would be honored to, sir."

Levi grabbed the envelope with the info, "Here is your character pack. Be sure to read up and be ready."

Krista nodded, "I will do, sir."

"And one more thing," Levi added.

Krista looked back at him.

"No 'yes sir.'" Levi instructed, "On Saturday, I am Levi, okay?"

"Yes, s-Levi," Krista corrected.

"Good. Take my calls, I need to review some statements before my one o'clock meeting," Levi finished.

Krista nodded and walked out.

'Just one more.'

* * *

Levi had stooped some lows in his life, but he felt like the current one might be a new level of low. He was standing in front of Eren's old apartment door. He had one place left to fill, and he decided Armin would be the best choice. Eren will likely be uncomfortable being surrounded by all of Levi's friends and co-workers and so a friendly face could help lighten the mood.

The problem was Armin hates him. Armin had made that abundantly clear, even to the point of threating to sick Mikasa on him.

Levi starred at the door for a moment longer, then knocked. He heard movement from inside of the apartment then the door opened with an annoyed Armin, "What do you want? If you hurt Eren, I swear-"

"No." Levi interrupted, "I am here to ask for a favor."

Armin raised a brow, "Why should I do you a favor?"

"The favor isn't for me really. It's for Eren," Levi answered.

Armin remained silent.

"I am having a dinner party at Maria's Murder Mystery on Saturday night. Eren will be going to it, but all the other attendees will be my friends. I am inviting you so Eren will have someone to talk to other than myself," explained Levi.

"Do I have to pay?" Armin asked, bluntly.

"No. All expenses paid," replied Levi, holding the envelope out.

Armin took it, "What time?"

"Seven, don't be late," Levi said, turning to walk away.

"I won't be."

Levi, satisfied, walked away.

* * *

"Brat, where are you?" Levi shouted, walking into his apartment.

Eren walked to the top of the stairs a few moments later, "It's polite to say hello before you insult someone."

"Shut it. If you have plans for Saturday night, cancel them. You have new plans," Levi stated.

"I am hanging out with Arm-" Eren started.

"No you are not, I just talked to him," Levi said, "take this and get reading."

Eren opened the envelope and flipped through the contents, "Is this a murder mystery script?"

Levi didn't respond.

Then Eren started to laugh.

"Fucking brat, never grateful for anything," Levi responded starting to walk toward the stairs.

Eren grabbed his arm, stopping him, "Sorry. I tell you I want to be a detective and you take me to a murder mystery. I'm not as dumb as you might expect."

Levi shook his arm free from the other's grip, "Whatever. Just read up."

As he walks away to give Eren time to read up, the thinks, 'Saturday should be interesting.'

XxXxXxXxXxX

Levi sat in his office, cursing his fate.

He knew he shouldn't have looked ahead in the book, but he was curious to know just what kind of guy his character was.

Levi was to be Humphrey Caine, a critically acclaimed director. He believed himself to be smarter and better than everyone else. Levi was on board with this character until he realized he was the murder.

"Shitty brat. I am never going to hear the end of it," Levi scorned himself.

He glanced at his clock and saw it was already 6:15 and realized he needed to go. He grabbed his briefcase and hurried out to his car. He threw his stuff in and drove like his life depended on it.

* * *

Levi entered his apartment only ten minutes later. Eren was sitting on the couch, absorbed by his script as he had been all week. Eren had gone so far as to try to read Levi's script, aiming to gain as much evidence as possible. After that, Levi left his script at work.

On further examination of the boy before him, Levi realized he had never seen Eren dressed up before. Eren tended to go for the average-guy-off-the-street look as his daily apparel, so he never dressed up. This, from Levi's perspective, was a tragedy. Eren was wearing a simple white dress shirt with a black sweater and slacks. The outfit itself was nothing too extraordinary, but it made Eren look very different. Eren was no longer a shitty, college brat, but a grown man doing something he loved. The situation couldn't be more perfect.

Levi's thoughts were interrupted by Eren saying, "Take a picture, it'll last longer. After dinner, these clothes are coming off."

"No arguments from me," Levi replied, smirking slightly.

Eren frowned, realizing what he said, "Pervert. Let's go, or we are going to be late."

"What's the rush?" Levi asked, moving closer to Eren, "No shame in being fashionably late. I bet I could even get you out of those clothes right now."

"What a joke! You've never been fashionably late to an event in your life, Old Man," Eren said, scooting back on the couch.

Levi closed the distance between them, looming over Eren's still seated body. He tilted Eren's chin up, looking directly into Eren's formally averted eyes, "Brat, you should know by now that I never joke."

Eren gulped and shook under Levi's gaze.

Levi let go, and turned away going towards the door, "But we shouldn't spoil dinner with dessert. Come on or we are going to be late."

Levi looked back at his date to see him in a daze, confused and disappointed? Eren blinked a couple times, shook his head slightly, then rose and walked out of the apartment.

Levi held back a chuckle, 'This night is shaping up to be quite interesting indeed.'

Levi locked his door and made his way after Eren.

* * *

Levi and Eren were the last to arrive at Maria's. They were ushered back to a table where the other nine were sitting talking. Two seats, right next to each other, were left open for them. On the left of the open seats sat Armin, who Eren immediately ran over to and sat down by. To the right sat Hanji and Moblit beside her. Levi could tell Hanji had already had at least three glasses of wine and Moblit was doing his best to keep Hanji's voice down.

After Levi sat down, a waiter approached the table, "To our last guests, I am David, your friend who has recently passed and your host for the evening. What can I get you gentlemen to drink?"

Eren answered first, "I'll have a glass of water, no lemon."

Levi followed, "I'll have hot tea, no lemon."

"Levi!" Hanji shouted, "Have some wine! Live a little, you're killing my buzz."

"Hanji please," Moblit pleaded. "There are other guests in the building. We don't be rude."

Levi decided to turn his attention to the other guests seated around the table. Next to Moblit sat Petra and Oluo. Oluo kept leaning and saying something in Petra's ear to which she would either giggle or glare at him. Levi suspected he had been trying to keep up with Hanji for most drunk at the table.

On the other side of Oluo sat Eld and Gunther. Levi could hear them talking business and wanted to tell them to stop, but knew it was pointless. If they weren't talking about Walls they would just start talking about a partner or competitor instead. At least something productive might come out of their talk if he let them be.

Next to Gunther sat Krista. She seemed to be in a conversation with Erwin, who sat next to her, about the state of the city. Levi was surprised to see Erwin sitting next Krista, but even more so to see Armin on his other side. He had expected Erwin to next to himself, not sandwiched between the youngest members of the table.

Of course Eren and Armin were talking up a storm about the evening next him. They were sharing their theories they had gathered from their booklets trying to hammer out just who it was before the festivities began.

Everyone seemed to be so nicely paired off in conversation, but Levi sat silently, reading the room.

'I suppose this is my character,' He thought, 'the murderer among friends trying to determine who to pin my deed on.'

The more Levi thought about it, the more he was glad he was the murderer. The other ten had to work to deduce his identity, but since he knew what happened all he had to do was play along. Levi could instead focus his efforts to making sure this night would be perfect.

David returned with the tea and water, "I will take your dinner orders now, but when you give me your order, please introduce yourself to everyone at the table. We will do this in backwards order of arrival, so my good sir with the tea, who are you and what would you like?"

Levi sat up slightly, "My name is Humphrey Caine. I am critically acclaimed director and directed David in some of his early and best works. David and I have never gotten along too well, but I respect him as an actor. Give me the steak, well done."

One by one they went around introducing their characters.

Eren was a British man named Nigel, David's former security guard. Besides being a security guard, Eren would also DJ at local clubs. He used to do Cabarets in England at men's clubs in England before moving to Hollywood. He and David would argue, but he would never kill him.

Hanji was Hilda, David's cleaning lady for the past five years. She was a motherly figure in David's life who he confided in. Hanji saw many thing in that house and was offered two million dollars to tell it all, but she was too nice to do that.

Moblit was Zane, a medium for all the celebrities of Hollywood. David was a regular customer and we would be willing to do a reading for anyone at the party for five hundred dollars. He says he can't contact David because it takes months to settle on the other side.

Krista was Ivy, an actress. She worked with David on her big soap "Titans" as her dead husband's ghost. They once had a passionate love affair, but it didn't last long.

Eld was Donald, David's estranged father. He hadn't seen David in six years since beginning his scandalous life in Hollywood. His wife died eight years ago, but had the help of his sisters to help with his business.

Petra was Elizabeth, David's former girlfriend. She didn't like Hollywood so, she and David would have never worked out. She moved away from Hollywood but has returned to pay her respects to David.

Olou was Scott, international model. He was good friends with David and both were aiming for big film projects. The press made them labels as best friends, but only had a "professional" relationship.

Armin was John, and former member of the Big Brother House. He was evicted for cheating and is hated all over America. He hopes to change his image in the future. He made friends with David after leaving the House.

Erwin was Tom, a DJ on a Hollywood radio station. His show was from 7:00pm to 10:00pm every week night. He is a feminist who would accuse David of being a chauvinist on air. Erwin and David were always civil.

Gunther was Andrew, a talk show host. He would spill all the dirty secrets of today's hottest stars and the public loved him. David was once a friend, but Gunther had bad mouth him one week on his show and the rest was history.

Levi found that the most comical persona had to be Eren's. He was so dedicated to his character he was speaking in an awful British accent that made Levi want to laugh.

Instead of focusing on what everyone was saying, Levi decided to only pay attention when he needed.

Throughout the night, Levi interacted with everyone, except Eren. Their characters had no connection and thus no reason to speak. But that didn't stop Levi from watching the boy. Eren was a glow. A smile never left his face as he gathered fact from those around him.

The story itself was a little crazy. Between actors trying to get roles in Levi's work, to David apparently wanting in Levi's pants, to some crazy back door DJ-ing deals, Levi wasn't even sure if this story was even cohesive. He doubted he would be able to sort through all the shit of this story to find the truth, assuming he didn't already know it.

Finally it came time for voting. Having accused Zane, Levi voted for Moblit, lacking a better answer since he couldn't vote for himself. Everyone seemed to blame Krista, Ivy, his former lover and costar. Armin and Eren, however accused Humphrey.

Levi took a deep breath, know what was coming next. David turned to the group and said, "If the killer could please confess to his or her crime."

Levi stood and began, "David was in love with me, or so he said. I have nothing against gay men, many of the actors I cast are gay. However, He took it too far."

Levi stepped away from the table and began to pace the room, "He left sex toys on my doorstep. He called me up drunk in the middle of the night to have sex. He wanted to ruin my life. I couldn't take it anymore. I went over to David's for a romantic dinner and made sure David had Nigel leave for the night. When I arrived, I shot him in the head. I was finally free."

There was a hush that broke out over the room, but was broken by Hanji, "HA! Eren you better watch out. If you cross Levi, he'll shoot you."

David cleared his throat, "Yes, well, now you know what happened. I invite you to finish your desserts at your leisure and I will leave the check here."

Levi pulled out his platinum card and handed it to David before he could place the bill on the table, "It all on me."

"Very good sir, I will be back in a moment," David replied.

Moblit pulled Hanji's arm over his shoulder, "We are going to go. If he we don't leave soon, I fear there will be no nursing her hangover tomorrow."

Levi nodded, "Once I sign the check, Eren and I will be leaving as well. Feel free to stay as long as you like."

David walked back in not a minute later, "Here you are Mr. Ackerman. You all have a wonderful evening."

Levi wrote in a generous tip and quickly signed, "Come, Eren."

Eren hugged Armin and quickly followed behind Levi.

* * *

A/N: So...I lied. I was going do Levi Week and then life happened, and then second semester happened. It wasn't pretty. Scrapped by with my GPA in tact so I suppose I can't complain too much. I am making a valiant effort, while I am free from school, to get as much written as possible. The next two are written, but since I moved a few chapters around, I am going to wait until I am back on track to make sure everything is right in the world! But here's an update of...good faith?


End file.
